The Proposal
by Tragically Beautiful23
Summary: Rose works with a very successful business man, Dimitri Belikov. When he's threatened to be deported back to Russia and lose his businesses he claims to be engaged to Rose, can they fool everyone and make them believe they're in love? Will they fall in love for real or will everything fall apart? Vampire Academy characters meet The Proposal movie, A/H most original pairing. RxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters and the ideas are borrowed from the movie The Proposal. This story is rated M due to language and possible future lemons. Please enjoy and review, favorite and follow if you like, there will be more to come! As for updates they will be random but hopefully they won't be to far apart! All human and original pairings for the most part! Not all characters will be the same like in the books** _ **obviously!**_

The proposal

My boss is freaking hot, he's sexy and full of confidence. He always wears a fitted suit and his shoulder length hair tied back at the nap of his neck. His Russian accent is just a bonus. The only problem about my boss is he's a total ass-hole. He is very strict, he likes things done a certain way and only that way. He's intimating, cold but he runs the most successful businesses in the city.

Dimitri Belikov is the owner of several establishments. All in all they're successful but there's one night club that he owns called Buria. It's opened only three nights a week and gets over crowded fast, the only time it will be opened on a day other than Thursday, Friday or Saturday is if a special event is booked, this place does the best business out of all of them.

He also owns another night club called Karma and another one called Gibberish which both do excellent as well. His restaurants are high up there too, Eternity, Twisted and Flame. He's got some of the best chefs' in the world working there. The businesses are amazing and most of the time I feel extremely lucky to be working here but not today.

"Rose, let's go." Dimitri demands as he comes out of his office. In the back of Eternity is his office, mine is just outside of his since I am his assistant.

Just a few minutes ago I had gotten a phone call regarding Mr. Belikov's immigration forms and I am expected to accompany him to this meeting.

Once we reach his Cadillac escalade he opens the door for the passenger side, so he's an ass-hole with a bit of manners.

When we're off he surprises me. "So you're off for the next few days, what are your plans?" He asks me.

"Sir?" I ask confused.

He barely glances my way. "Am I not allowed to asks personal questions though you know every thing about me?"

"But you're my boss and I your personal assistant, it's my job to know everything about you." I tell him.

When he doesn't say anything I decide to answer, "I'm heading back home, my best friend just got married so I..."

"We're here." He says, cutting me off, ah I should have seen that coming.

Oh god this place is freaking packed full of people. "Give me a second." Mr. Belikov says pulling out his wallet. I watch as he takes a hundred out and then puts his wallet away and heads to the front of the line.

"Sir, you don't mind if we step in front of the line right?" Dimitri asks showing his hundred dollar bill off.

The man gives a toothy smile, takes the cash and waves us forward as the person _next in line_ gets called up.

"What can we do for you today?" A lady asks, I can't help but notice how she straightens in her seat a bit.

"Dimitri Belikov, I received a phone call regarding my application." He tells her. The lady starts typing away on the computer in front of her, the happy smile on her face slowly disappearing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Belikov but according to the computer stats it's saying here that you've been denied. You can fill out another application but it will take a full year before you're allowed back, in that time you'd be forced to shut down all business's that you own..." The lady explains.

Dimitri stops her. "That is unacceptable, besides it's all nonsense, I am engaged to be married." Dimitri says shocking me like crazy.

"You are?" The woman asks losing her smile as we both stare at him.

He nods, "Rose, this is my fiancee." He says pulling me by the waist, this is the first time he's ever touched me other than my hands.

Her smile is back but it's no longer that friendly flirty smile. "Come this way please." She says and she leads us to an office down a long hall. "Please have a seat someone will be right with you." She says closing the door.

"What the hell was that?!" I whisper shout at him.

He looks down at me. "That's the first I've ever heard you swear." He says and the sighs. "Just please go along with this for a minute until I can think of something else."

I don't get a chance to answer or say anything because a balding man walks into the office. "I'm Mr. Nagy and I have a few questions for you Mr. Belikov and Ms..." He hesitates looking at his paper work on his desk.

"Hathaway." I tell him. "Rose Hathaway."

"Ah, Ms. Hathaway. Are you two committing fraud in order to keep him here?" Mr. Nagy asks. "Who is he to you?"

I look up at Dimitri. "He is my fiancee." I say but I sound so unsure of myself.

"Yes, yes but what else?" He asks.

"My boss." I tell him.

"Yes, I am her boss but it just so happens after all the long nights together, late dinners and working together for four years we fell in love. We didn't know it would happen but it did, I proposed to her two weeks ago and we've taken some time off to visit our family's and to tell them the good news." Dimitri speaks up. The way he says it and looks down at me almost has me believing his story if it weren't for the fact that I'm apart of it and know the truth.

"Where are you two heading?" He asks.

"Montana. It's where I'm from." I tell him.

"And then to Russia, my sister has been dying to meet her." Dimitri says taking ahold of my hand. I feel nauseous..

He looks between the two of us and sighs. "You're really going to do this?" We nod. "Okay let me let me explain the process that is about to unfold, step one: we do a schedule interview with both of you in separate rooms and we'll asks you real questions that real couples would know about each other. Step two: I dig deeper, I ask your friends, family, your neighbors, about your relationship and if everything doesn't add up you Mr. Belikov will be deported indefinitely and you Ms. Hathaway will face a fine of $250,000 and five years in a federal prison. So are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Nagy explains.

Oh thank God I skipped lunch today otherwise it would be making a reappearances.

"Um, Mr. Nagy the truth is..." I look over at Dimitri again, his eyes are harden black orbs, hiding all emotions. "Dimitri and I fell in love and he wants to marry me and I want to marry him."

Mr. Nagy's face hardens. "Okay, I guess we will be doing this the hard way. I will set up an appointment and we will be in touch."

I'm trying to keep it together just walking out of the building and Dimitri is acting perfectly normal working on his phone. "We have a flight to Montana tomorrow, we will stay there for a few days then we will take a few more days off and we will fly to Russia and don't worry I'll pay for everything." He says tapping away before we reach his vehicle. He opens the door for me and I automatically sit as he closes the door and walks around to the driver side. The entire ride back to Eternity I'm quite, processing or trying to process what just happened. I've always thought I'd get married some day but not like this and not so young. I'm twenty two and he's twenty eight and god five years in prison! I can't do that, the thought of it freaks me out.

"...You will be, right?" Dimitri asks.

"What?" I haven't been paying attention at all to what he's been saying.

"If I pick you up in the morning you'll be ready, right?" He repeats.

"I can't do this." I tell him.

"Please Rose, I need you to do this for me." He says turning in his seat a bit. "Marry me for just a year tops and then we can get a divorce."

"$250,000 fine Dimitri! Five years in prison! I'm pretty badass but I refuse to do prison time!" I yell at him.

"So many curse words today, it's not normal." Dimitri says face still straight and not giving away any emotions. "I'll pay you, $250,000 if you also promise to not quit on me at the end of this marriage. You'd be very hard to replace as a assistant."

"Thanks, I guess for that last part." I tell him.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back, but think about it while I'm gone." He says stepping out of the vehicle, where are we?

I watch him disappear around a building and sit back. Would $250,000 be worth a year of my life? Okay it probably would be okay and it's not like I don't spend nearly every day with my boss anyways, oh god but he's my boss and I could end up going to jail for five years if we don't pull this off! But we could, couldn't we? $250,000 I would get out of all of this. Ten minutes later he's back and pulling us away from the curb.

We pull up outside of Eternity and he comes over to my side to open the door as he usually does.

"So, what do you think Rose, do you think we can do this?" He asks.

"Ask me nicely, Mr. Belikov." I tell him.

"What?" He asks shocked.

I put my hands on my hips. "You heard, Mr. Belikov, Ask. Me. Nicely." I tell him, he's never seen this side of me. "You spring this idea on me with no warning and pulled me into this with out even asking how I felt about it or if I even wanted any part in this, now ask me nicely. Oh and I want the money up front."

He glares, "I don't think so Rose. Half now half later after the year is up."

I cross my arms. "Fine."

He kneels down on one knee, _what?!_

I didn't mean like this or out here in public where everyone is watching!

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Love, we've known each other a long time..." Oh god people are stopping and staring! "There is no one I'd rather marry than you so would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Holy hell, where did the little black box come from?! He pops open the box and I am a little shocked, the ring is beautiful, elegant and just perfect. It's just a solitaire but it's so _me_.

I look from the ring to Dimitri's eyes and I can barely see a tad bit of worry, finally some emotion and that's what makes me smile and utter out one word, "Yes."

He smiles back, takes the ring and places the ring on my finger, a perfect fit. I'm so shocked. People around us starts clapping and cheering as he stands up and pulls me towards him to give me a very first hug and a light kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Roza, thank you." He tells me before stepping back, placing a hand on my lower back and leading me through the small crowd into the restaurant, where my co-workers look as confused as I feel.

Once we are alone my smile drops and his does too. "How are we going to do this, Mr. Belikov? How are we supposed to lie to our families and the courts and make them believe that we're in love?"

"First, you're going to have to stop calling me Mr. Belikov and just Dimitri." He says seriously. I nod. "Second, we can do this, it won't be forever."

"You're going to have to loosen up a bit around my family, _Dimitri_. They know I'd never date someone so stiff." I tell him.

He just stares. "I have no idea what you mean." He says.

"Seriously?" I ask, he shrugs. "Okay we can work on it tomorrow. Is there any way I should act around your family?"

He shakes his head. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine." He tells me. He sits back in his chair and sighs. "You can have the rest of the day off, go home and pack Rose and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you sure, I didn't get much work done and we won't be back for a while?" I ask him.

He nods, "I'm sure." He says. "Go home."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I say and turn to head back out to my office. I gather my belongings and ignore the daggers that are being thrown my way, some look betrayed, some of the ladies look jealous, I hurry out to my crappy little Honda and hop in. I look down at the ring on my left hand and my heart stutters, I am engaged to be married. Fake married to Dimitri Belikov, one of the most successful men I'd ever known. What did I just get myself into?

 **A/N: so there it is! Stick around for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well well, what do we have here? An early update! I didn't think I'd have the second chapter ready already but here it is!**

 **So happy that you've all loved the first chapter! Thank you for the response! I hope i do well with this fanfic, it's my very first! Normally I just read fanfiction but decided to try my hand at actually writing it, so again thanks for the response! On a side note, I'm sure you all know that I do not own Vampire Academy, the characters or the proposal movie, which is amazing by the way, and well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! RxR!**

The proposal 2

"Hello?" My mom answers the phone.

"Mom, it's me." I tell her and she calls out.

"Abe, it's Rose!" She shouts. "Oh Honey, I can't wait to see you tomorrow, you are still coming down right? You're grouchy boss isn't making you work over again is he?"

I just can't help the laugh. "Ah, no. I just wanted to make sure I'm still welcomed."

"Of course, you always are!" My father answers on the other line.

"Hi old man, I just, I have something to tell you." I say holding in a breath.

"Well spit it out." My mom says excitedly.

You can do this Rose! "I am... Bringing someone home with me this time."

"You are?" My father says and my mother, "You are!" Two very different meanings.

"Who are you bringing?! What is his name?" My mom continues.

Deep breaths. "Dimitri Belikov."

}~

A knock on my door startles me. I'm packed and ready to go, two bags isn't bad and since I can roll them together it works. I've decided to dress a little more comfortably today, normally for work it's pencil skirts, blouses and high heels today I've decided on dress slacks instead and I've left my hair down instead of pinned up.

I open my door to find Dimitri dressed in his usual, suit and tie.

"Are you ready or have you changed your mind?" He asks.

"Packed and ready." I tell him.

"I'll take your bags." He says taking my luggage from me.

"Um, I'll lock up and be right down." I tell him. He nods and heads for the elevator. I go back through my house and make sure everything is off and I'm not forgetting anything.

I turn around and run right into something very solid and start falling backwards until strong hands reach out and steady me.

"You okay?" Dimitri asks.

"Yeah, I told you I'd meet you down there." I tell him straightening my shirt.

"I know what you said, I just wanted to make sure you are alright." He says.

"I'm fine, are you ready?" I ask.

He nods. "I'm ready."

}~

It was an interesting flight, I'd never been so aware of someone sitting next to me, maybe it's just because of why he's sitting next to me. Once we land Dimitri sighs. "You realize we're going to have to get along, we're going to have to make everyone believe that we are _in love_ and that you're not just _bringing your boss home_." He tells me.

"I know." I snap. "I just haven't had enough time to wrap my head around this all."

"Did you tell your parents about me?" He asks, not at all offended that I just snapped at him.

"I did." I tell him as I turn away to grab my luggage.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "And what did they say?" He asks.

"My mother is excited to meet you, my father doesn't understand." I tell him honestly.

My mother claimed to know that something was or would happen between us no matter what I said in the past and my father was confused, Dimitri is my boss and I've claimed to dislike him for so long, how did that all change? I don't know how I'm supposed to tell them that we're engaged now.

"I told my mother about you, my sisters are very excited to meet you as is she." He says surprising me.

"What did you tell them?" I ask nervously.

"Just that I was bringing you home and that you are very special to me." He takes a bag from me.

"Rosemarie!" I hear when we near the front doors. I can spot the red hair of my mother first thing and then she's wrapping me up in a giant hug.

"Hey mamma." I tell her.

"Oh it's been to long, look at you, already a woman, you've changed so much since the last time I'd seen you, oh god four years!" My mom goes on.

"Momma, I want to introduce you to Dimitri Belikov, my boss." I say barely looking at him.

"And her boyfriend." Dimitri adds. "It's a pleasure Mrs. Hathaway."

"Mazur, actually. Rose just decided to take my maiden name when she turned eighteen." My mom says, "Anyways I'd prefer you'd call me Janine and I don't think there is anything _boy_ about you honey." She pats his chest before pulling him into a hug.

"Is it just you?" I ask her.

"What am I, invisible?" I hear behind me. My smile is automatic as I turn around and spot a messy mop of black hair and bright blue eyes. "Sparky!" I tell him as I pull him into a hug.

"Ah, not back to that old nick name." He complains but amused.

"Always Sparky, meet Dimitri, Dimitri this is one of my oldest friends, Christian Ozera." I introduce them. Christian had always been tall but for once he doesn't look so tall standing next to Dimitri.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dimitri holds out his hand and Christian takes it.

"So you're the boss, eh?" Christian smirks.

I glare at him. "I'm not to sure what you mean but yes, Roza and I work together." Dimitri says looking slightly amused, I've never seen his walls down so far.

"Come on, there is a very impatient person waiting for you back home." My mother says and we all head out for the car.

}~

As soon as I step out of the car I am attacked by my best friend, Lissa, who is sobbing. I manage to stay strong and not cry but I can feel it in the way my throat tightens that I am close to it.

"I'm never going to let you go again, if you're going to stay away for that long." She says smothering me.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Come on, we've got a surprise for you." She says.

"Hold on, I want you to meet someone. Lissa this is Dimitri Belikov." I pull Dimitri over. "Dimitri, this is my best friend since preschool, Lissa."

"It's nice to meet you, Lissa. I've heard a lot about you." He says politely.

Lissa crosses her arms, "Have you now, what have you heard?" Uh-oh, she's going into Bitch mode.

He looks over at me and winks, he can't know that much, I keep personal things to myself because to many times he's showed he doesn't care.

"I know you just recently got married to your best friend, other than Roza, and that's to Christian here. I know the three of you have known each other since second grade but you and Roza since preschool. I know that in your junior year your relationship was rocky with Christian and Rose took you to homecoming, dressing in a suit and all." Dimitri shocks Lissa and me.

"That's sweet you know so much but Lissa, the surprise?" My mom interrupts.

"Oh, right, come on." She grabs my hand and drags me inside where I'm assaulted by "Surprise!"

"Mom seriously?" I want to be mad but I can't, everyone is here and I'm just so excited to see everyone.

Neighbors, old school friends, teachers, family, everyone is hear and I'm so excited and happy, I haven't seen some of these people since before I left for the city. Adrian Ivashkov, my ex who asked me to marry him straight out of high school, I told him no and then ran to the city, I haven't seen him till now and might I just say wow.

I get this really nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach as he makes his way towards me and I have no idea what it means.

"Adrian." I say staring into those familiar green eyes.

"Rose." He says with a small smile before engulfing me in a hug. "It's been to long."

"It really has, how are you?" I ask, muffled still in his hug.

"I'm better now." He says giving my cheek a kiss. That's when I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

"Oh, Adrian, I want you to meet Dimitri Belikov." I say stepping back. Both of their eyes narrow at each other and when they shake hands you can tell their grips are tight.

"How long have you and Rose known each other?" Adrian asks.

"Four years. We just started dating a year ago." Dimitri answers.

"Rose, what's that?" I hear Lissa ask before she walks over and grabs my left hand. "Oh my god!"

I look up, past Lissa. "Daddy?"

"You're getting married?" My father asks as he find him standing behind Lissa a few feet away, all conversation cuts off and all eyes are on us.

I don't know what else to do but nod.

"Come here." He says, opening his arms up to me, I walk over to him and he wraps me up. "We can talk about it later, in just glad you're finally home." He says just for my ears. "Now, introduce me to this fiancee of yours." I tells me pulling me back.

I turn and wave Dimitri over. "Dad, Dimitri, Dimitri Abe, my father." I say in between them.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I apologize that this is the first time we're meeting and I've already asked your daughter to marry me." Dimitri says as he apologizes.

"You'll make it up I'm sure." My father says, shaking his hand.

"I promise." Dimitri says.

"Come on, mom made dinner." My dad says and that's that, everyone goes back to happy instead of nervous, except me.

Dinner is scary in a way. Dimitri sits on one side of me and Adrian sits on the other side.

Conversation is easy though since we all had so much to catch up on, even though I talked to my mom and dad weekly and Lissa to it just seemed like we missed out on so much.

"Tell us about the proposal." Lissa says.

"Oh yes, want to hear about that." My mom agrees.

"Um well, it's simple really, we were outside of Eternity's and we'd been talking about our future together when he stopped me, got down on one knee and asked me to be his wife." I explain, even telling it with a little twist it's simple.

"I just knew that she is the one. There is no one I'd rather marry, she doesn't exactly complete me." He smiles when I glare and smack his chest, _playfully I think_ , it is the first time I've ever seen this smile, I kind of like it. "Roza, you don't complete me, you bring more into my life, you bring things I didn't know I needed, you're prefect in every way for me." He says, brushing my check with his thumb.

Oh, it's just pretend, we're supposed to make people think we're in love remember that Rose!

"Come on, give her a kiss!" Christian says, a big cheesy smile on his face as the others join in on a chant _kiss her, kiss her!_ goes on and on until Dimitri dips down and gives me a peck. I almost laugh.

"Oh come on, give her a real kiss!" Christian says, making me want to hit him like now even more so when the chant goes off again.

Dimitri looks at me, the question in his eyes, I bite my bottom lip and a huge knot forms in my stomach when his eyes flicker between mine and my lips. I lean towards him, a sign that says, let's just get this over with.

Dimitri meets me more than half way, his hand lightly touches my neck and then his lips firmly touch mine before I feel his lips move a bit against mine, trying to get a reaction out of me, the knot in my belly tightens, my reaction scares me, my lips move with his as my hands move over to his well defined shoulders. When we hear my father clear his throat I'm practically jumping back in my seat as everyone laughs at us. Dimitri smiles slightly blushing which makes me smile again.

}~

"Where should I sleep?" Dimitri asks my mother once it's bed time.

She laughs, "Honey, we all know you two sleep together, you're getting married you sleep with your bride to be." mom says pushing him into my room before closing the door.

I can't help but look at my full size bed a feel like it's just getting smaller.

"I can sleep on the floor." Dimitri offers.

"No, it's fine you take the bed, I'll sleep on the chair." I tell him.

He laughs, "No, you won't. You'll take the bed." He says. "I'll sleep on the chair."

I sigh, are we really going to argue already? "Fine, I'm going to shower." I say taking out my silky short shorts and top from Victoria's secret. Why did I pack these? Oh yeah I thought my parents would make us sleep in different rooms. I kick my heels off and grab my shower bag when I hear a low chuckle.

I turn to find Dimitri watching me. "What's so funny?" I ask him, confused.

He shakes his head, "I never noticed how short you are." He laughs.

"We all can't be giants Dimitri." I tell him with an eye roll before closing the bathroom door.

When I get out of the shower I have a hard time keeping my eyes off of Dimitri, he's shirtless, wearing only boxers. He definitely works out, I mean I knew this but damn! And there is finally something I didn't know about the man, he has some ink! He has this really beautiful tribal design down his spine, I just wanted to touch it.

"Who knew." I say getting his attention.

"What's that?" He asks.

I smile, "There was actually something about you that I didn't know." I tell him.

"You couldn't know everything about me before, Roza." He says. "Ah, but look at you, a tribal Rose on your back shoulder, a crescent moon on your collar and is that an outline of the beast from beauty and the beast on your other back shoulder?"

I smile at him over my shoulder. "It's my favorite love story."

He smiles back but it only lasts a second before he says, "I'm going to shower, if you don't mind."

"No go a head." I tell him as I set my bag off to the side and out of the way.

I'm nearly crashed out by the time I hear the bathroom door open again and right before sleep pulls me completely under, I hear Dimitri whisper. "Good night, my amazing Roza."

 **A/N: okay so obviously it won't be** _ **just like**_ **the proposal but hopefully that's okay, it needs my own touch and that is what I'm going with so hopefully you'll enjoy! P.s. I'm already half way through with writing the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:_ you all make me smile, Okay so I'm not a perfect writer by far, i make mistakes, like the crappy Honda thing when Rose works a really good job. Shit happens, I'm not prefect and that's okay but I'm already having fun with this story and I'm so excited to read your reviews and to see new follows and favorite! Any way, here's the new chapter, hope you like it and yeah...**

The proposal 3

Awe shit, I'd never felt so bad for this man ever but waking up early and finding him so cramped and overflowing on the chair made me feel really bad. He's going to hurt when he wakes up.

I change into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt before heading down stairs to the kitchen where I can smell food.

"That smells amazing." I tell Lissa when I find its her cooking.

"Yeah well you can't eat it all." She says smacking my hand away from the bacon. "I have lots to feed today."

"Why, who is showing up today?" I ask her, still managing to sneak a piece of bacon anyways.

"Just a few people, I'm not to sure if everyone who said they'd be back will actually be back." Lissa says.

When it gets sort of quite between us she laughs. "What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just never thought you'd be engaged to your boss." She says with a mischievous smile. "Your momma always said that there has to be something going on between you two."

"I guess I just wanted to be sure about him." I tell Lissa.

"And are you sure? Are you ready to spend the rest of your life with him?" she asks watching me closely.

I get a small nervous smile. "I think so." I tell her and she returns the small smile.

"I think you'll be good for each other, it just feels that way after the way he talked about you last night, that man definitely loves you." She says. Lissa has always been a sucker for romance.

"You think so?" I ask shocked.

She laughs, "Why would that be such a surprise?"

I shake my head. "Um it's just, you picked up on all of this and yet my coworkers were actually shocked that we are engaged." I sigh, "I guess it's just we kept it professional at work."

Lissa's laugh startles me. "What you're telling me you never fulfilled that fantasy with him?" She asks confusing me.

"What fantasy would that be?" I ask feeling like I'm going to regret even asking her.

"You know, when you first started working for him and you said you wanted him to fuck you up against the wall, the desk and every flat surface in his office like a bunch of horny teenagers?" She says reminding me of one of our first conversations about my _new_ boss.

"Oh god, I forgot about telling you that." I laugh, at the same time Dimitri comes around the corner.

"Good morning." He says, kissing my forehead as he passes.

I look at Lissa wide eyed and she laughs at me.

"What did I miss?" Dimitri asks.

"Nothing." I say at the same time Lissa says.

"Just talking about your guys sex life." She says with a shrug, I swear when he smiles this mischievous smile and it reaches his eyes, I almost believe we actually have a sex life.

"Your blushing, love." Dimitri says, touching my check with his thumb, Lissa awes and I can feel the blush grow. Dimitri laughs. "That's cute."

We hear a throat clearing behind us and we turn to find my dad standing behind us.

"How about we have that talk now?" My dad asks.

I look up at Dimitri and I see the nervous look in his eyes. I know my dad is scary, he intimateds everyone like it's his job. Honestly I don't know what his job is, I've never known but what ever it is, he makes good money from it.

Dimitri nods and we follow my dad to his office, a place I really never go into.

"Are you two serious?!" My dad sort of shouts. What the hell? "What the hell is going on?" My dad demands.

Before I get a chance to say anything Dimitri speaks up first. "Mr. Mazur, I apologize, I had no idea that Rose is your daughter."

"What?! You two know each other?" I ask shocked and slightly confused.

Dimitri and my dad stay staring at each other for a minute. "Dimitri and I do business every so often." My dad says. "I do all my meetings at his businesses, I set up my clients meetings there and Mr. Belikov is paid very generously for it all."

"But you knew that I worked with him!" I yell at my dad. "And I never saw you there."

He finally looks at me. "Because I made sure of that. I thought you'd be in good hands there, apparently not."

"So it was all bull shit when I first introduced you yesterday? And you," I turn on my dad. "You've been lying to me for years! And if you knew he was my boss and I complained to you about him why didn't you do anything?!"

"Because even though he was strict and rarely let you have time off he kept an eye on you, unfortunately to well if you're engaged to him now." My father crosses his arms. "This has to be some big joke, right, you two aren't really getting married are you?"

I glare at him before turning around and storming out of the room.

A few minutes later Dimitri finds me back in my bedroom. "Your father wants me to cancel the wedding." He says after a moment of silence between us.

I sigh. "You need me but you can do whatever you want." I tell him.

"I know I need you, I told him that, of course we didn't elaborate." He says. "Why is your last name Hathaway instead of Mazur?"

I climb on to my bed and scoot over to the wall so that Dimitri could sit to. "For a year I didn't talk to my dad after I left. He was mad at me and I got mad at him because he thought that I should have married Adrian Ivashkov when he asked me to." I explain to him. "Graduation night Adrian asked me to marry him. I really loved Adrian but I couldn't marry him, not at that age and honestly I'd been thinking about breaking up with him already since I was planning on leaving. My father was not understanding, he thought that if I were to just marry Adrian that over time I'd grow to truely love him, that only made my decision that much more strong so I packed a couple bags and bought a bus ticket."

"I don't understand, why would your father be so Okay handing off his young daughter to a boy?" Dimitri asks laying back with me on the bed.

"Our father's grew up together, they use to do business as a team until Nathan Ivashkov was killed, murdered. My father always looked out for Adrian after that..." I tell him.

"Maybe we can stay in here today, talk and get to know each other a little better." Dimitri suggests.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I agree rolling to my side to look up at him.

The talk gets serious a few times, like when Dimitri was just a boy and his father use to abuse him and his sisters and mom and then things were light when he told me how his sisters used to have him play with them with their dolls and he'd have to marry them.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Dimitri asks after awhile of talking.

"Where?" I ask curious.

"A restaurant, a bar, a drive, where ever you want to go." Dimitri says.

"Those first two almost sound like dates." I tell him with a smirk.

"Well you are supposed to be my fiancee." He says touching my left hand.

"Okay, do you want to go for a drive?" I ask him as I watch him touch my ring finger and ring.

"Anywhere you want." He says.

*}~

"Oh no, your into classical music, how is that even possible with the places you own?" I laugh as we drive down a dark road. My mom was cool and lent us her truck.

"I like all kinds of music but the classical is my favorite." Dimitri says. "Let's be honest, a classical club would have never worked."

"Yeah I don't really know how anyone can dance to this." I know I've seen it in the movies but I still don't really get it.

Dimitri laughs, a very warm kind of laugh. "I know how to dance to music like this."

"Shut up, no you don't." I tell him, shocked.

He looks over at me with a raised eyebrow, but amusement in his eyes. "I really do, as a boy I took dance classes, my little sister wanted to join but was shy about it so I went with her."

"Awe, you're a good brother." I tell him.

"I tried since our father wasn't really _good_." He says. "So where are we going?"

"The look out, it's where we use to party, hang out at, you know social gatherings and shit." I tell him.

He looks over at me. "You're always so professional at work, hearing you swear is strange."

I laugh, "I use to swear as bad as a sailor."

"I don't think I believe that, not my sweet Rose." He says with a smirk.

"Ah buddy, I'm far from sweet, at work it's just a professional thing but when I get comfortable enough, you'll wish you never met me." I say laughing.

"Am I actually going to see that side of you?" He asks amused.

I shrug, "Maybe, a lot can happen in a year." I tell him. "That's the turn right there." I don't what comes over me or why this feeling feels my chest but I feel nervous and even as I look out the window I can't help but feel so aware of the man sitting next to me.

We pull up to the cleared out parking lot of my old hang out. "Are you coming?" Dimitri asks.

"Yeah." I unbuckle myself and watch as Dimitri turns up the volume of his music and rolls down the windows before climbing out after me. I take a seat on one of the many boulders after climbing up it and look out towards the town. Even though this was our party spot it is also a good place to come to get away from it all.

"Do you really think we can do this?" I ask after a while.

Dimitri takes my hand in his very large one. "Rose, Love, I think we can do this and I bet I can do so well that by the end of this marriage you'll be in love with me." I take my hand away from him and smack him in the chest.

"Keep dreaming lover boy." I tell him.

He only laughs with a shake of his head he leans back and pulls me with him until we're both laying down and staring up at the stars and the nearly full moon.

"I love the moon." Dimitri says after a while.

"Me too." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because no matter where I'm at the moon is always there even when I can't see it and it's best at keeping secrets." I tell him.

"I like knowing that when I'm looking at the moon I'm not alone, others are there to, looking with me." Dimitri says.

"You seem like such a romantic person, how do you not have a girl friend or a wife already?" I ask curious.

"I'm a busy man, Roza. Not many woman are as understanding as I need them to be. Most complain that I work to much, that I'm too complicated. I'm a very picky man when it comes to dating and it all never works out in the end." He explains. "How are you still single?"

"My boss is a strict asshole." I say so seriously we both burst out laughing. "Really I find dating exhausting and I have my occasional hook ups, I don't know what I'm going to tell Reed and Mark, they're going to be so devastated to find I'm off the market."

" _Reed and Mark_? They're your occasional sex buddies?" Dimitri seems a little surprised at this.

"Sure, everyone needs to get off once in a while." I tell him with a side ways glance. I laugh out, the look on his face is to much. "Come on Dimitri, you're telling me that you've never had occasional hook ups?"

"Uh, no, not really." He says sheepishly.

I sit up, "No way. You never just fucked a girl because you were horny?!"

He tries to keep a straight face but slightly fails. "I'm a complicated man Roza."

"Yeah you are, even if I had wanted to, I would have never fulfilled that fantasy I had about you when I first started working for you." I say.

He laughs, "That fantasy of me fucking you against every flat surface in my office?"

I smile, "I knew you were listening in."

"Would it make you feel better to know that I'd have a very hard time back then to tell you no?" He asks.

I glare, "Only back then, not now?"

"I have much more self-control now." He smirks.

"So if I wanted you..." I hesitate.

"The answer would be no, just to torcher you." He says laughing when my jaw drops.

I snap my mouth shut, "I'm going to make you want me Mr. Belikov, just wait and see." I tell him.

"I can't wait to find out what you've got up your sleeve." He says smiling like I've never seen before. "Come dance with me." He says pulling me to my feet.

"Dimitri, I don't know how to dance to this kind of music." I tell him but still letting him lead me down the boulder.

"It's all in the leading, Love, trust me." He says as he places my hands where they need to be before finding a hold on me. "Trust me." He says again before starting the dance, he twirls us around effortlessly and has me laughing as he spins me around, smiling when he dips me down and nervous when he lifts me up, my hands on his shoulders, our eyes locked and my hair framing us as he slowly slides me back down his body until I'm looking up at him again. His hand reaches up as his finger tips lightly touch my neck and continue into my hair. He leans down and I'm not sure if I remember how to breathe. He hesitates and smiles, "I changed my mind." He says, "You'll be in love with me before we even get married." He says getting a giant smile.

I hit him again, "You ass-hole, that's it, game on." I say stepping back from him as he continues to laugh.

 ***Wiggle the eye brows* ah so what do you think so far? Yah? nah? Maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's so hard to hold back sometimes! Lol so here's the next chapter, hopefully I'm still entertaining you all with this! Enjoy, oh and I'm going to assume we all know I'm not the rightful owner to theses characters as awesome as that would be but yeah I'm only playing with them lol RxR!**

The proposal 4

We walk into the house and hear laughing, we walk into the family room and the smile on my face is automatic.

"Rose Mazur." He says with a similar smile to mine.

"I go by Hathaway actually." I tell him.

He cock's his head to the side. "I heard soon it will be _Rosemarie Belikov_." He says teasingly. "How will I ever get my chance?"

"You've had your chance, been there, done that, not going back again even if you do look less gangly." I say with a big smile.

"Ouch, you break my heart Mazur." He clutches his chest.

"I told you it's Hathaway." I take a step forward. "And what heart?"

"Ah, I missed you Rose." He wraps me up in a giant hug, one I return.

"I missed you to Mason." I say crushing him to me.

"Now who is this Belikov guy so I can threaten to kick his ass if he hurts you?" He asks.

I smirk Dimitri is like super freaking tall even compared to Mason. I point behind him. "Dimitri Belikov, meet Mason Ashford, my very close friend."

Mason turns and his smirk drops off, "Damn it, he was supposed to be shorter." Mason mumbles to me but everyone can hear him. He sticks out his hand, "Mason Ashford."

"Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri says shaking his hand firmly."You're the guy that Roza was shocked about becoming a police officer? "

I smile, so there were a few things the man actually listened about. "We were always getting into trouble with the law."

"Well now I am the law, baby." Mason says with a big dorky smile on his face. "I should arrest you for not coming home sooner. Did you know I've been here since this morning?"

I shake my head. "Why didn't you come knock on my door then?"

He shrugs, "Lissa said you got into it with pops and that you went in there with you're soon to be husband, so I figured you two needed some alone time." He winks. "If you know what I mean."

"Shut up, my family is right there, they don't need to hear you're perverted mind." I tell him.

"Oh no, we're quite use to it by now, Mason stops by every two weeks and has dinner with us, we already know he's a pervert." My mom says laughing.

I look at Mason shocked. "You come here that often?"

He nods, "You're all like family to me, I also like keeping tabs on you and when your mother told me she thought that there was something going on with you and your boss I didn't think it was going to be marriage." He says.

Hm, I think my mother's false information is actually going to work for us. Everyone seems to think we've truly been dating.

"Roza?" Dimitri nods for me to follow him.

"I'll be right back." I follow Dimitri into the hall, "What's up?"

"I'm tired and I need a shower so I'm going to head into the room already if that's alright with you?" Dimitri asks.

I laugh, "You don't have to ask for my permission, besides you kind of stink and you look like you could use some sleep." I tell him with a laugh.

"Funny girl, I'll see you in a few." He says, turning down the hall.

I go back to the living room to catch up with Mason some. Once I do head off to the room I find Dimitri is still in the shower and the bathroom door is cracked open. I try my best to ignore it as I find my stuff for a shower next. When I hear the water shut off my body works with out my mind as I take a step to the side and see Dimitri opening the shower door and stepping...out...of...oh shit. My eyes widen, my jaw drops and that man is very blessed. I step away from the door when he wraps a towel around his waist and turns my direction.

He opens the door and freezes, "Oh, sorry, I just forgot my boxers." He says.

"It's fine. I'm going to hop in the shower." I tell him.

"Oh, um, I might not be done in there." He says.

I shrug, "I'll leave the door open, you can come in after I get in the shower since the glass is sort of frosted." I tell him, I leave the door slightly open and put my stuff off to the side while I undress. I step in and start the shower. I barely close the shower door when he pushes open the other door to the bathroom.

I can hear him moving around, I can see his outline but since he's far away it's blurry.

"So you and Mason, you have a history together?" Dimitri asks after a few minutes.

I rinse the shampoo out of my hair before answering. "What kind of past are you referring to?" I ask him.

"Um, like a sexual one?" He sounds so unsure of himself. I open the shower door just a little and stick my head out to see him. He's leaning against the counter facing my direction.

"Mason was my first." I tell him honestly.

He nods. "That's pretty serious." He says. I close the shower door.

"Not really, Mason is one of my closest friends. When I was seventeen I was still a virgin but everyone thought that I wasn't, I never corrected anyone and it went on for years before this. When I started dating Adrian I knew that he was already experienced with girls and he thought I was to so I asked Mason to help me get experienced."

"You had sex with Mason to keep up your reputation?" Dimitri asks, sounding shocked.

I stick my head out again, only to find him closer. "I know now that it was stupid but I really wanted Adrian to like me. I was young and dumb."

"Was it just once with Mason?" He asks.

I nod, "He was kind of boring but he claims it was because I was a virgin and didn't want to hurt me." I tell him.

Dimitri shakes his head but the amusement in his eyes tells me that he's letting it go. "So if Mason taught you, does that mean your boring?"

"Hell no, I'll rock your world." I say with a big smile before ducking back into the shower to finish up. "It's just you I'm worried about."

I hear him laugh. "Rose, I may not have fuck buddies but I do know what I'm doing and I've never had a compliant."

"Mmhmm Yeah, sure pal." I say jokingly as I turn off the shower. I open the door and find Dimitri on the other side of the bathroom, holding my damn towel. "You going to give that back?" I ask him.

He smiles. "Sure, if you come and get it."

"What?! Your going to see me naked then." I tell him shocked, what the hell has gotten into my boss?

His smile turns into just a smirk, "It's only fair Roza. You saw mine now..." He holds out the towel.

"I did not..." I start to deny it but he cuts me off.

"Don't deny it, Love. You've been curious along time and I only gave you the opportunity to take a peek." He says.

A shiver runs through me, because I'm naked, cold and wet or because of his words I really couldn't tell you which it is. I push the door open and step out of the shower, I smirk when his eyes drink me in completely from head to toe as I walk across the bathroom to get the towel out of his hand. He's frozen, except his eyes that seem to be trying to take in every bit of my body. I bite my bottom lip when I get right in front of him and smile when I realize he's trying to hide his friend with his free hand without being obvious. I lick my lips and and tippy toe to be taller. I have to admit that my heart is freaking pounding like crazy right now. I place a hand on the towel, the other on his chest and whisper to him. "You want me so bad, already, I don't think you're going to last baby." I say before ripping the towel from his grip and wrapping myself up with it.

"Oh you're good, a little to good at least I know there will be a real competition." He says turning back to the mirror.

"Mm, honey, that boner of yours says I've basically already one." I tell him.

"Maybe." He says, I make eye contact with him in the mirror before turning, watching him over my shoulder and dropping my towel. I smirk as I see his jaw drop before I continue getting dried off and dressed into a pair of short underwear and a tank top.

"You can sleep in the bed tonight." I tell him, he starts shaking his head. "Don't worry, we can both fit."

He laughs. "I don't know if that's a very good idea." He says looking down at himself.

I laugh, "Come on, i thought you have all that _self-control_." I tell him smiling.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Okay, let's sleep together."

I roll my eyes at him and continue getting ready for bed.

I climb into bed and scoot over to the other side and watch as Dimitri throws the blanket onto the bed before climbing in next to me. "Are you sure about this?" He asks.

I nod, "All kidding aside, I saw you this morning, do you really want to sleep on the chair again?"

He frowns at the chair. "No, not really."

*}~

I fucking knew it.

I wake up comfortable but really warm and when I stretch out I get pulled backwards tightly.

I look behind me to find Dimitri practically using me as a body pillow.

I try to lift his arm off of me but he only tightens it around me. I manage to flip myself on my back and I look up at Dimitri's face. He's so different when he's asleep, he's not guarded, he's relax and his hair is a mess as it curls slightly around his face, somehow he's even hotter. Beautiful even with his tanned skin, the shape of his strong jaw line, his long lashes that brush his cheek bones, his bottom lip that is slightly fuller than the top.

"Dimitri." I whisper. I have to get away from him, three days, it's too soon, this butterfly flapping in my stomach is scaring me, Mr. Belikov is a ass-hole but Dimitri, he's been a little different, someone I'm finding I get a long with well even if he sort of lied about knowing my dad. I-I kind of think I might like him more than I thought I would.

"Roza." He mummers.

He's quite after a few and this strong urge comes over me as I find my hand already moving as I brush the hair back from his face. He moans in his sleep and very lightly I touch his cheek, his nose, I trace his bottom lip, remembering the feelings that they stirred from our first kiss thanks to Christian.

"That feels amazing." He says in a low sigh. I freeze, "Are you Okay?" He asks as his eyes peek open.

"I'm fine, I just need to get up and I can't since you're smothering me." I tell him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I should have warned you that I have a cuddling problem, I really like it." Dimitri says untangling us.

*}~

"We are having a girls day and the boys will do whatever boys do." My mom says pulling me out the front door. I just don't like the idea of leaving Dimitri behind with my father, Mason, Adrian, Christian and my father's close friend Hans. "Dimitri will be fine, those boys will behave otherwise we'll have all of them by the balls later." My mom says.

I don't speak till we're in the actual city and we're at a salon.

"How's it going with Dimitri, Rose?" Lissa asks, I think she's been talking to me for awhile but I've been lost in my own mind for sometime now.

"I fucking hate him." I say making Lissa gasp and mom laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Lissa asks my mom shocked.

"Honey, you should understand this already." Mom tells Lissa. "I was starting to think something was up, things were to perfect between the two of you. _This_ makes perfect sense to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask her. "I just said I hate him. He's driving me insane. He's hot then cold, sweet then an ass, he's funny and serious, he's driving me insane!"

Now Lissa joins mom on the laughing part. "People who are still relatively new to being in love is so cute." Lissa says.

I glare at her. "You both don't make sense." I tell them.

"Rosemarie, that's how love works. You can love him with every being of your soul and still hate him in a way. He'll drive you insane but the best ones do, I have such high hopes for you two, I love when I catch him just watching you, so much emotion fills his eyes." My mom says shocking the hell out of me.

"It's been three days though." I say, my heart picking up when I let that slip.

"And we've all already seen so much sparks fly between you two, I would have loved to have witnessed you two falling in love in the beginning." Lissa says, such a sucker for romance.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, "Let's just forget this conversation and relax for a while." I say feeling so confused. I roll my eyes when they both start laughing at me.

"So we decided that we're going out tonight, all of us." Lissa says.

"Where?" I ask.

"To the club around the corner." Mom says.

"Really, who goes to the club with their parents?" I ask.

"When you have cool parents like you do, you invite them along." Lissa says before fist bumping my mom.

*}~

A tight red dress that my fingers don't even past and six inch heels. My hair is shiny and curled my make up is smokey and sexy. I am so ready for this night to begin. The boys are supposed to meet us here and I'm kind of wondering how Dimitri will look, we already know he looks good in a suit or T-shirt and jeans so I wonder if he'll dress up tonight.

"Will you relax, your hubby will be here soon." Lissa tells me as we order our second drinks.

"I'm not looking for him." I tell her, a big fat lie.

"Well that's a shame." He says from behind me.

I turn to see jeans, a button down shirt, not tucked in and his hair is loose for once. "You look beautiful Roza." He says touching a strand of my hair.

"You look different. But in a good way." I tell him with a smile.

"Well that's good at least." He says.

"You want a drink?" I ask him.

He nods, "I'll have what you're having."

"A long island ice tea?" I ask, he nods and I order another one. Once he's caught up with me the others decide to go out and dance and it's just us.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks, "Wait you do know how to dance to this, right?"

"I know what to do." I say smiling. "But you might have some trouble."

"I can handle trouble, love." He says pulling me by the hand over to the grinding bodies. Just as we make it to the dance floor Body Party comes on and I learn that Dimitri knows what he's doing and the way he grinds into me as I grind on him makes me a little more curious as to what sex would be like with him. I grab his hands and show him that it's okay because it is, it's just dancing and well I'm feeling good with the alcohol running through me. His hands are warm through the material of my dress and I think he's starting to relax a bit more as his hands move more freely and when I lean back into him, I reach my hand back and tangle it in his hair. His hand traces down that arm, skimming across my breast. Somewhere in the back of my mind I'm worried over the feelings that this man can bring to me even more so as a moan escapes my lips when he presses into me from behind while bringing his lips down on my bare shoulder. I can't lie, I won't lie, I love the way he feels against me and the way we work together. I know the song is getting closer to the end but I never want it to end and then it does but then Often comes on and we don't stop but some how we get more intimate even as I'm facing him. The way his eyes have hooded over, the way his lips part and when my hand makes contact with the bare flesh just above his jeans and he growls I have to remind myself we're on a dance floor.

When we head back to our table Lissa and Christian are there, sitting close as they whisper to each other, not even paying attention that we're back. I lean against the wall by the table, still trying to catch my breath when Dimitri stands in front of me.

"Are you alright, Roza?" He leans into me to whisper in my ear.

I place a hand on his chest and he's about to step back when I fist his shirt, he looks at me with concern so I pull him closer till he has to put both hands on either side of my head to hold himself up. "I'm fine." I whisper in his ear, my lips nearly touching his jaw.

He slowly pulls back to look at me but we're still so close so as he does this his nose skims across my jaw. My legs feel weak as my eyes slip shut and a few seconds I feel a soft touch against my lips and then again a little firmer and again until I move my lips against his. One of his hands reaches into my hair and he pulls me impossibly close to him as my hands slide against his chest and he pushes me back until I'm against the wall and there is no space between us. When I feel his tongue brush against my lips I let him in and I can't help the moan of pleasure that escapes me.

"Rose, your father is watching you!" I hear, just barely, from Lissa.

Dimitri pulls back some and there's so much hunger and passion in this one look I forget what Lissa says as I pull him back for one more deep kiss before letting him go.

"You two need to get a room." Christian says with a smirk. When I find my dad I only make eye contact with him once and then he disappears into the crowd with my mom.

*}~

When I wake up my head us pounding and I'm in an unfamiliar room, then I remember that my dad had rented us all a couple rooms so that we don't have to drive back to town drunk and just walk down the road a couple blocks but I barely remember that even. When I look around I know that I'm alone but on the table is a note from Dimitri saying he went for breakfast, for me to take the pills he left and he'd be back soon. I do as I'm told before heading for the shower. I was a little shocked to wake up in my underwear only but I'm pretty sure nothing happened last night. Once I'm finished I head back out the door dressed in sweats and a tank top and find Dimitri pulling breakfast out of a bag from a restaurant.

"How are you feeling?" He asks when he sees me.

"Like crap, but I'll survive." I tell him taking a seat across from him.

"I bought pancakes, eggs, toast, and hashbrowns." He says setting out plates of food.

"And orange juice." I says taking a cup happily. "So, did you have fun last night?" I am pretty sure nothing happened but it worries me that just maybe something did.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've danced like that." He says. "Did you have a good time?"

"From what I can remember yeah." I tell him honestly.

He laughs. "Does that mean you don't remember last night?" He asks.

"Uh, I-I um sort of...?" Now I'm scared.

He shakes his head. "You're so funny, you demanded we fuck last night."

My jaw drops. "No I didn't."

He nods, "Yeah, sure you did. So we fucked on every flat surface in here." He says. I look around the room and he laughs. "We didn't have sex, Roza, I'm only messing with you."

I throw a piece of egg at him. "I knew it."

"I think you were definitely questioning it though." He laughs. "But no, I slept on the couch."

"Why?" I ask before taking a bite of food.

"Because we kissed last night and I didn't want us to do anything we'd forget about later, you were pretty waisted." He says, but now that he says it, I do remember the kiss, an amazing panty dropping kiss.

"I remember the kiss." I tell him.

"You do?" He asks. I nod. "I apologize if I... Stepped over the line with you, I promise it won't happen again with..."

I don't know why my I can feel my heart pound painfully against my ribs so I interrupt him. "No it's fine, we can just forget about it." I tell him.

"Oh, okay." He says and just like that his business face, that _I'm going to act professional now_ kind of look, goes back up in place and we finish breakfast silently.

 ***Hmmm longest chapter so far! So do you all still want more?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: To passainte, i'm glad you like Dimitri but guess what, I've never watched once upon a time, so I've never seen the character for hook (though I've seen pictures and he's kinda hot Yeah?) I've always wanted to but never got the chance to watch it! Any ways, here's the next chapter RxR FxF! Um apologies for my terrible mistakes in writing and what not...**

The proposal 5

Things couldn't have been more awkward on the drive home with how Dimitri and I haven't even spoken another word since breakfast. Oh wait yes it can, we had to get a ride with my father and mom and they were acting like a couple of fucking teenagers and then my dad kept watching us in the review mirror.

Once we get home I fill my bathtub with streaming hot water and decide to soak a while, I know I showered earlier but I'll tie my hair up and just relax for a few, I feel like I really need it.

After sometime there's a knock on the door and since it's a bubble bath I'm taking I yell out, "Come in!"

Dimitri walks in and closes the door, "Your mother wants to know if we're fighting." He says taking a seat next to me but on the other side of the tub.

"We're not." I tell him.

He nods, "That's what I told her but she didn't believe me so she's locking us in your room till we sort it out."

I lean back, "I'm not really surprised by that, when Lissa and I were little she'd lock us in here until we worked things out."

"Roza, do we have anything that we need to work out?" He asks taking my wet hand in his.

I look over at him. "I don't really know, do we?" I ask him.

"I feel like I messed up somehow." He says, rubbing circles into my hand with his thumb.

Okay, this is it, "I just feel like maybe you don't really care to kiss me, like it's a mistake and if that's the case I don't know how long I can be faithful in this pretend marriage, because sometimes I just like making out and... I don't know." I say sinking into the water further.

Dimitri laughs, why? "You know what, I thought maybe you might be regretting kissing me last night but instead you're thinking what I'm thinking." He shakes his head. "I don't think I'll ever regret kissing you Roza. It was basically our first date but..."

"Wait, wait, wait, I never agreed to an actual date, I only agreed to marry you for pretends." I tell him with a big smile.

Dimitri is smiling to, "So then, what do we do?" He asks.

"For now I think I just need some time to think. Can we just keep this pretend marriage related for now?" I ask not even sure if my question made sense at all.

He nods, but the smile is still in place. "Anything for you."

"Okay, can you go tell my mom we made up?" I ask him.

"Sure." He says splashing me in the face with bubbles before walking out.

While he's gone I step out and unplug the drain then wrap a towel around myself when he comes back, "Your mother says... Okay..." He trails off when we make eye contact. "I'm sorry." He says and before I can even ask he's crossing the room in three long strides and grabbing a fist full of hair to tilt my face up as he brings his lips on to mine. My response is so automatic, I wrap my arms up around his neck and in the process of doing so, my towel slips and I'm naked against him.

I pull back and pick up my towel to quickly rewrap myself. "Um your mom said to come out when your ready because Mason and Eddie are coming over."

"Eddie, really?" I ask. "I haven't seen him even longer because he got sent to boot camp."

I walk out to our room and start finding clothes. Once I'm dressed I turn to face Dimitri who is watching me with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"What's up?" I ask him.

He smirks, "I'm afraid you might win."

I smile, "You want me?" I ask bitting my bottom lip knowing just how much that affects him.

"I'm thinking it's just been to long since I've been with a woman, even though I have noticed you before, I don't think I've ever noticed you as much as I have until now." He explains.

"Yeah, I guess your not a complete ass." I tell him with a smirk before reaching up and giving his jaw a kiss.

When I head to the living room I laugh, Eddie dressed in a police uniform was just to much. How in the hell did the two most troublesome boys in highschool end up police officers?!

I don't know how long we sat there, telling old stories to Dimitri and it surprises me how much he actually knew, some of the things I've told him or the things he over heard he actually listened to.

"So what's the most exciting thing you've experienced as a cop?" I ask them.

Mason laughs, "Eddie likes pulling Mia over."

"Why?" I ask.

"Go ahead buddy, tell her why." Mason slaps him on the back.

Eddie shrugs with a smug smile, "She can't afford speeding tickets so she gives good head."

"Yuck dude, that's terrible!" I throw a pillow at him.

"Hey man, what's one of the wildest things you've ever done?" Mason asks Dimitri.

He smiles and looks down. "Asking Rose to marry me, I thought for sure she was going to kill me."

Eddie and Mason laugh but I just stare at him, "That's a good one man." Eddie says, "We all know how wild Rose can be."

I scrunch my nose, "I'm not that wild anymore." I say.

"Boring!" Mason laughs, "What happened to the old Rose who was wild?"

"Oh she's in there boys, just not for everyone to see." Dimitri says with a wink. I go to playfully smack him but instead he catches my wrist and pulls me to his side, so like any normal couple would I snuggle up with him.

"You've always been into older guys, how much older is Dimitri to you?" Eddie asks watching us.

"He's twenty eight." Mason says. We all look at him confused. "What I looked him up, did you know that they have a ton of photos of you two together but no one ever knows if you're a couple or not."

"What?!" I say shocked.

"How did you not know, haven't you ever googled yourself?" Eddie asks I shake my head no. "Oh well don't worry they have nothing on you two too much."

"I'm going to have to Google us later." I tell Dimitri and he laughs.

*}~

In the morning I wake up snug in Dimitri's arms again. This time I stay put. I like having the weight of his legs on mine, his arms wrapped securely around me. When I finally do move it's only to turn around and snuggle up closer. I listen to the sound of his heart beating, strong, powerful, it's a sound I could listen to forever and that scares me.

When Dimitri finally wakes up he twirls a stand of my hair around, "I really love your hair, it's so beautiful." He says.

I sigh, "I like my hair to." I tell him.

"What are we doing today?" Dimitri asks.

"It's our last day, we're doing whatever mom and Lissa force us to do which could really be anything." I laugh.

"Maybe we can come back for Thanksgivings?" Dimitri says.

"Really?" I ask sitting up to look at him.

I haven't had Thanksgiving with them in forever. He nods, "Sure, we should spend more holidays with our family, yours loves you so much. After being away from mine for so long I almost forgot what it was like." He says.

I have this really strong urge to just lean down and kiss the man and I think he knows it as he starts looking between my lips and my eyes. The knot in my stomach tightens when his hand slowly traces up my shoulder and onto my neck. I just need to lean forward a few inches, that's all it would take. I lean forward and press my lips to his and immediately my eyes close as I fall deeper into this kiss. His hands move down my body to my waist, he lifts me by my hips and I get it so I straddle him. He sits up, pulling me closer to him as his hands slide down my back, lifting me by my ass before flipping us over so that he's on top. His hands trace up my body again up and over my arms till he laces his fingers through with mine and pins my hands above my head. I wrap my legs around his waist and he grinds into me sending shockwave's of pleasure throughout my body and he knows this from the moan that escapes me. I know how he's feeling thanks to the thin material of my underwear and his boxers. His tongue is forceful and dominating against my own, not something I'm exactly used to. He grinds again and I moan out loud, his mouth moves down my throat and he bites down near my collar bone at the same time our hips rock together. His mouth comes back up to mine and he flicks his tongue across my bottom lip before I suck it into my mouth making him growl. One hand releases his grip on me and with that hand he runs it down my body before hooking his arm under the bend of my knee and pushing up making me cry out. This man is dominating in every way and I don't mind one bit. I'm about to suggest we lose some clothes when the bed room door flies open and Christian starts screaming about _the pain in his eyes_ , making us jump from each other. I will never forgive Christian for this!

*}~

"Your a complete ass and you ruin everything." I tell Christian once I'm dressed and ready for the day. Lissa, my mom, Christian and Adrian are hanging out in the kitchen, Christian wearing a shit-eating grin on his face. Lissa smirking and my mom rolling her eyes, Adrian looks _off_.

"Your just mad because I ruined sex for you two." He says still smiling.

Yeah he ruined a lot damn him.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Adrian suddenly.

"Uh, Yeah, okay." I say standing up from where I'd just sat down.

I follow Adrian out the back door and into my mother's very large green house.

"What's up?" I ask him as he paces in front of me.

"You told me you'd never marry anyone so why are you marrying him?" He asks.

"I-I love him, Adrian." I tell him feeling kind of funny saying it.

He turns around on me so fast, "Bull shit, you loved me to, Rose and it wasn't enough, it's never going to be enough, not from me or from him." He says nearly through gritted teeth."You have to see your making a huge mistake with him. "

"Why, because it isn't you?!" I shout at him. "We were way to young Adrian, it would have never worked for us."

"I don't understand why, why couldn't it work for us but it can for you two?" He asks, coming closer to me.

"Because that's just how it is, Dimitri is where my heart is now and I knew that you and I would never work, you wanted to stay here and do I don't know what but I wanted out there and I got it and Dimitri's got it and we work really good together, we understand each other like no other..." I get cut off by Adrian smashing his lips on to mine. I stay frozen.

"Tell me you feel something." He says before kissing me again and again.

I don't though, I feel nothing but anger each time his lips press against mine. "Adrian, stop." I push him back as much as I can. "It's over, we've been over and it's never happening again." I sort of tell him but he's forcing himself on me still until finally I manage to get some space between us and throw a punch in his direction, connecting with his nose.

"Are you fucking insane, you crazy bitch, what the hell is your problem?!" He shouts back. I laugh but I'm not the one to answer, my dad is.

"Adrian, I've always been on your side but clearly I've been wrong, your father would be so disappointed." He's standing there with Dimitri, mom, Lissa and Christian and from the look of it they've witnessed some of this. "Leave before I have Dimitri here make you leave." Abe says.

Adrian grunts, "I'm not done with you. I'm going to ruin your relationship if it's the last thing I do because if I can't have you... No one can." He says in a low voice for just me to get. I freeze in my spot, that's not the Adrian I once knew and loved so what the hell happened to him? I watch him as he leaves through the back yard and disappears.

"Roza, are you okay? Can I look at your hand?" I hear from beside me. I look up at Dimitri and then down at my hand, oh I spilt a knuckle open.

 **A/N: P.s I love Adrian but I felt the need to write him this way so sorry if you didn't like that. Any ways I'm conflicted, to let RxD go all the way or to make them wait... Hmmm?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so this one took me a minute longer to write than the rest but it's finally here! RxR! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The proposal 6

I'm nervous on our plane ride to California and for some reason Dimitri thinks it's funny to see me like this.

"What if they don't like me?" I ask Dimitri once we're in California at hotel we'll be staying at for the the night before catching our next one.

"They'll love you, stop worrying that pretty little head of yours and eat." Dimitri says with a kind smile. "Think about something else for awhile."

I smirk, "Which one is the real you? The ass hole that I worked with for all those years or this new person you seem to be that I'd never met before?" I ask, seriously I don't know which is real.

"Maybe I'm both, I think that I'm just always so caught up in my business making sure all of them are running right that I forget who I am, I forget manners and I forget what it was like working for an ass-hole like me. I just get so caught up in it all." That last part seems to really trouble him.

"Hey at least your businesses kick ass." I tell him.

"But at what cost, I spent most my years blocking people out to make sure my businesses ran smoothly." He says looking far away now.

"Hey now, the way I see it you weren't ready then, you were just securing your future and that's okay, finding the right girl, marrying her and making a bunch of babies can come later and you won't have to worry because financially you're set up." I tell him as I scoot over to rub his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah I guess your right but you never told me that you wanted a bunch of babies." He raises an eye brow.

"Hey now our agreement is a year, remember that." I tell him with a smile.

"Does that mean we're not allowed to have a bunch of babies?" Dimitri asks, "Because I think we'd make beautiful babies."

I roll my eyes, "I've never really thought that I'm motherly material."

"We'll see." He says with a smirk.

"Oh no, we won't." I tell him.

*}~

We're standing around the airport waiting to board our flight when Dimitri literally growls lowly.

"What's wrong with you now?" I ask him.

He grunts, "That jackass over there keeps openly checking you out." Dimitri says.

I look up and it's pretty easy to spot the guy Dimitri is talking about, he's staring very openly.

I laugh, Dimitri gives me this side glance that says he's not finding this funny, "Do you want him to stop?" I ask.

"Yes." He says a bit hesitantly.

"Then grab my ass and kiss me like you mean it." I tell him plain and simple.

He sighs, "Roza I've never really been a big fan of PDA." He tells me.

"If you really want him to stop your going to have to grab my ass and kiss me. Mark your claim on me, babe." I tell him half jokingly, that is until this nearly feral look comes into his eyes as he takes my left hand. He kisses the ring before drawing my hand over his shoulder, tracing a hot line down my body to my waist before one hand grips the back of my neck and the other makes contact with my ass just as his lips brush mine and then I feel his tongue brush my lip and I open up to him, the entire time my heart is pounding frantically against my rib cage as my body gets pulled up against his and he squeezes my ass just a little bit more making me moan out.

He pulls back and both of us are breathless. "Some claim." I say with a small smile.

He nods, "I just might have to stake my claim more often." He brushes a strand of hair over my ear. I peek behind us and _jackass_ is now eyeing another girl. "So, it worked." He says.

I nod in agreement and then our flight gets called for boarding.

*}~

"We're staying in another hotel before we get there?" I ask, I'm pretty sure that's what was said as Dimitri drives.

"The roads aren't safe at night, we would continue on but a lot of violent crimes happen at night on these roads." Dimitri explains. This place really reminds me of a home that random people stay in instead of a hotel but it's still cozy and nice.

"Are you nervous?" I ask Dimitri as we lay side by side in the dark room.

"Yes and no, I'm excited to see them again but nervous about how long it's been." He tells me.

I roll to my side to look at him. "Longer than 4 years like me?" I ask him.

He gives me a sad smile. "I haven't seen my family in nearly eight years. I left to start collage and focused on business and anything else I might need. After that I focused on running my business, expanding and becoming successful. I haven't realized just how much I've been missing out on until this engagement and trip with you." He says twisting a lock of my hair around his fingers.

"You shouldn't be to nervous, they're family so they'll be excited to see you and they'll be happy that you're back and that's all that will matter." I tell him brushing back his soft hair.

"I really hope so." He says now with a small hopeful smile.

*}~

"What if I can't do this Dimitri, what if they don't like me or think I'm not good enough for you?!" I've been freaking out since we left the little hotel this morning and Dimitri only laughs at me over it.

"If I made it through with your family you can make it through with mine." Dimitri says amused.

I jump in my seat, "What if they blame me for you not coming back?"

"I'll tell them it was your idea that we go see our families, look there it is." Dimitri points out a descent sized home up ahead.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick!" I say but honestly I think I might be going a little over dramatic.

"Come on, I promise I won't let you go." He says taking my hand in his once we've stopped. The look in his eyes almost makes me believe that he really means that.

I nod, "Okay." I tell him.

He opens his door and I'm about to do the same when he tugs on my hand. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Not letting you go." He says as he pulls me over the middle consul, making me laugh.

When we get to the front door and Dimitri knocks my grip on him tightens. "Relax, everything will be alright."

There's some yelling and then the door flies open and a older woman yells out. "Ah, Dimka!" Is all I hear.

"Mama." Dimitri says before getting pulled into a giant hug, he still never let's me go even when I tug trying to get away when four other women coming rushing him.

Once things are calmed down a bit Dimitri steps back,, "Mama, this is my Roza, Roza this is mama Olena Belikova." He introduces us.

She starts rambling in Russian and yanks me into a hug. "I'm sorry but this is the first time my Dimitri has brought home a female."

"No one was ever worth it before now." Dimitri smiles at us. "Ah meet everyone else, my sisters, Karolina, Sonya and Viki and my grandma Yeva." Dimitri introduces us all only Yeva seemed not so sure about me. Good that makes me feel a bit better.

"I have heard so much about you." Viki says smiling, "I was so excited when Dimitri said he was coming home and bringing you along, all I could think was about time!"

I smile at her, she looks just like the picture on Dimitri's desk. "I've heard a bit about you all too, Dimitri has missed you for so long."

"Ah but business is doing good, yeah? Everything will get better from here now, you'll see." Olena says, "I hope your hungry, I've made enough for an army!"

Sitting and talking with Dimitri's family was easy surprisingly and I really like them all, well sort of, Yeva still keeps her distance but what ever, one less person to hurt in the end.

Dimitri has one nephew and one niece that he's never met before from his sister Karolina and his sister Sonya is pregnant right now like huge ready to pop pregnant.

After dinner Dimitri goes to find extra blankets for us tonight and Sonya is helping Opens clean up in the kitchen. Baby Zoya is adorable, she's still tiny and curious about everything, including me and Karolina realizes this, taking advantage of me to go and help her mom and sister.

"Can you hold her a minute." She practically tosses the kid down on me, okay well not really but still.

"I, um, uh okay." I say getting a better handle on the little girl as she starts checking me out. I catch Viki watching us, a small smile on her face.

"What are you doing huh, beautiful little girl?" I ask her as she tugs at one of my curls. I've never been very good with babies or children but it's going good with Zoya. She goos at me and I smile. "What is it beautiful?" I ask her softly and smile more when she goos some more at me. I stand up with her and start walking around the living room after Viki tells Paul that it's time for bed.

I look around at the pictures and books around the space as I rock this pretty little girl back and forth, when she tugs a little to hard on my hair I figure it's attention that she wants now so I start to hum to her, nothing in particular but soothing and soft like a lullaby and as I watch her I see the sleepy look that takes over and in a matter of seconds her little mouth has an o shape and she's fast asleep.

I feel a soft tap on my shoulder gets me to turn and find a smiling Dimitri.

"This is a good look for you." Dimitri says softly, "I like it."

"No, no, I'm not a kid type of person, this is the first one that hasn't flipped her lid just being in the same room as me." I tell him smiling down at Zoya.

"I think we'd make some really beautiful babies still." Dimitri says wrapping his arms around us and placing a soft kiss to my temple.

"Only if it were real." I say so softly I'm not even sure he heard me that is until he sighs and I feel his grip loosen.

"Awe, you two are adorably cute together." Olena says as they come back into the living room.

I smile at Karolina when she thanks me for getting her to sleep, apparently she's a night time kind of baby. I pass Zoya back to her when somehow I get caught on Karolina.

"I'm sorry I say unhooking a thread for my hand.

" It's no... problem. " she says staring at me and then to Dimitri and back again. "Why didn't you say something, oh my god!" She cries out with a smile on her face confusing her family except for Dimitri of course.

"What, what is it?" Olena asks.

"Mama, I've asked Rose to marry me and she's agreed." Dimitri says pulling me to his side, oh the water works. Olena starts crying, making her girls cry which makes me cry and it's so stupid but I'm so happy that they're happy as they pull us into one giant hug. Lots of questions follow and it surprises me when I hear planning start between Olena and Viki.

"We're going to bed, we had a long trip." Dimitri announces as I dry my face.

"Sure, we'll see you in the morning." Olena kisses Dimitri's cheek and then mine before I'm lead up to bed.

"Ugh, to much emotions." I tell him as we reach the end of the hall way.

"They're very happy for us." Dimitri says. "They like you a lot, even baby Zoya."

"Honestly, I like them to." I tell him. "Though I don't think Yeva likes me much."

Dimitri shrugs, "She's complicated, she's always claimed to be psychic and we'll she is amazing at knowing things before they happen that you can't help but believe her. She says she's seen you enter my life but that you're blurry, like our future isn't set." Dimitri explains.

"Well it's not, really." I tell him. He opens the door to a room that's decent sized but had just a full size mattress, we really won't have a choice but to cuddle.

I strip out of my shirt and jeans before climbing into the bed. "What are you doing?" Dimitri asks.

"Sleep, I'm too tired to find my pj's right now so come on." I tell him as he strips off his shirt and pants before climbing in next to me. I laugh when I realize he's sporting a decent sized tent. "Do I turn you on?" I smile and he groans, "Come on, there is no way I couldn't realize that." I laugh.

He groans burying his face into my shoulder. "Just ignore it, it'll go away on its own." He says.

A few minutes later a giggle, "It doesn't feel like it's going away." I tell him and again he groans.

I place a hand on his abdomen and his eyes fly open. When I let my hand drift a little lower her hisses. "What are you doing?" He asks, sounding nervous.

"Let me help you." I say as I let my hand go lower, ruining a finger down his light happy trail.

"How?" He asks watching me.

"Shh." I tell him as I slide my hand across the tent of his boxers before searching for the opening in his boxers. I've never held someone so hot and thick, it was turning me on as I wrap my hand around as much of him as I could before stoking him down and up, down and up.

"Oh fuck." He says closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask as I rub my thumb over the head.

He shakes his head, "Never." He says.

I get in a better position so that I can rub myself as well, when Dimitri notices this he growls. He moves my hand away slips his hand into my panties dipping a finger into me while pressing his palm into my sensitive little nub. I bite my lip, trying to hold my moan in, my grip on him tightens a little, my pace quickens and before I know it he is growling, grunting and moaning as I feel warmth cover my hand.

"Ungh, your turn." He says breathing hard. He leans over me, fingers never leaving me as his mouth finds mine and his pace quickens, he helps cover up my moans but when his mouth moves down to my neck and he bites down it sends me over. My toes curl, my insides tighten around his fingers and my own mouth clamps down on his shoulder to muffle my cries. When I finally calm down he removes his fingers and licks them off.

"I shouldn't have done that, Hmmm your taste turns me on." He says humming.

"I don't know if I can move." I say with a shaky laugh, I swear my legs have turned to jelly. I yawn and I feel so tired now, so freaking tired.

"I need a minute." Dimitri kisses my forehead before getting up and heading into a bathroom, he comes back out with a different pair of boxers. "Need help?"

I smile, "Just help me up." I tell him.

On shaky legs I get cleaned up and head back out, Dimitri looks nearly asleep so I quietly climb over him and get comfortable. Just as I'm falling asleep he wraps me up in his arms and mumbles. "My Roza..."

* * *

 **A/N: So I think I'm going to make them wait to go all the way as hard as that might be but hopefully worth it by the time they do but that doesn't mean a little bit of fooling around can't happen, ya know? So to get a lemon out of my system I wrote a new chapter (not related to this story) to a new story but I don't know if I should post this new story or keep it to myself for a while... Hmmm what to do, what to do... Maybe wait till I finish this story, which I have no real idea when that will be but yeah feel free to let me know what you think about that with either a review or a pm yeah? Cool until next time! *}~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken awhile to update! So i had the chapter nearly done when my phone turned off and not saving my work at all! I was so upset it took me awhile before I could start writing again but here it is!**

The proposal 7

"Are you ready?" Dimitri asks once I come out of the bathroom.

"Sure, where are we going?" I ask him as he laces his fingers through with mine.

"Well I kind of wanted to introduce you to one of my long time friends Ivan Zeklos." He says.

"Kind of, huh?" I ask teasingly.

He looks back at me, smirk on his face. "Yeah, only kind of."

I smack his ass and he turns on me, he raises an eye brow as he tries to keep a straight face. "Did you just smack my ass?" He asks.

I bite my bottom lip. "Kind of." I tell him. "Why, did you like it?"

He loses his straight face, "Not exactly, do you like being spanked?"

"Definitely not." I tell him.

"I think we should find out." He says rubbing his hands together. I take off back down the hall way and into the room, Dimitri is close behind. I jump on the bed, finally a little bit taller than him. "Don't you dare." I tell him, both of us wearing a big cheesy grin on our faces.

"I bet you'll moan." He says.

"I bet you'll groan after I kick you in the nuts, shall we find out?" I ask and he puts his hands up in surrender, "Alright, you win." He says.

"What do I win?" I ask.

He grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. "What do you want?" He asks.

"Well I kind of like kissing you." I say with a shrug.

He laughs a little. "Kind of?"

"No, a lot." I say stepping closer so that I can bring my lips to his and he meets me half way. This kiss scares me, it starts off slow, lightly we move our lips together until he puts a tad more pressure. Our tongues barely touch, light and teasing before Dimitri deepins the kiss. My heart pounds in my chest, my legs weaken and I wrap my arms around his shoulders falling into this kiss, into him...

*}~

"I thought you two already left?" Olena says when we walk into the kitchen.

We didn't do anything but we did make out and I don't think I'll ever find someone who can kiss like him, we work perfectly together.

"No Roza takes forever getting ready." Dimitri blame me.

"Dimitri doesn't know how to behave." I say after.

Olena smiles at us, "Well since you're here I would like to ask you two a question."

She sits down at the table and Dimitri pulls out a seat for me before taking a seat himself. "The girls and I were wondering if maybe you two would like to have your wedding here? We could help plan it, I'm sure we could help get your friends and family down here, we'd really like to do this for you two." Olena says taking one of my hands and one of Dimitri's in hers.

"Mama..." Dimitri sounded nervous and with his eyes flickering to me I think it was my reaction that makes him nervous.

"I'm fine with it, I'm sure my parents can get down here with no problems." I tell Olena and giving Dimitri a little smirk since he looks slightly shocked now.

Olena looks so pleased, "How long are you two planning on staying?"

This time I look to Dimitri for an answer. "Four to five more days."

"Then in three days we will do this." Olena says pulling out a binder, one I think I might have seen last night when Olena and Viki started talking wedding business.

"We'll be back later mama." Dimitri says pulling me to my feet.

"Don't take to long, I'd like Roses opinion on the details." Olena calls after us.

"You didn't have to agree to that." Dimitri says.

I shrug as we walk hand in hand down the road. "I don't mind, if it makes your mama happy."

Dimitri seems troubled by this. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

He sighs, "I just don't want to rush you." He says.

I stop him. "I'm okay with all of this, I promise." I tell him with a small smile.

"Your sure?" He asks.

"Promise."

*}~

Mark and Oksana are some of the nicest people I'll ever meet and even though Mark is a little older he's funny and sometimes acts like a kid. Ivan is another one of Dimitri's friends, one that has known him since elementary school and knows everything about him. Ivan to reminds me of a kid.

"I think you should smack him." Ivan tells me, Mark nods along.

"Why?" I ask looking at Dimitri.

"He's told us about you." Mark says.

I give Dimitri a questioning look. "What did he tell you?" I ask curious.

"He described you to us and even through he was alright at it he didn't do you justice." Ivan says.

"What did he say?" I ask.

Dimitri answers, "I said you are very beautiful."

"Extremely beautiful and super sexy, that's what I would have said." Ivan says.

"When did you say this?" I ask Dimitri a bit shocked.

"Since the first day he hired you and every time after, it turned from just beautiful to beautiful and smart pretty quickly after that." Oksana says smiling.

I can't take my eyes off of him, he's been talking about me to his friends for years?! What does that mean? He's slightly blushing but he hasn't looked away... Why is this starting to feel so much more real now that we're in Russia?

"Excuse me." I say standing up and heading for the front door, I need air, fresh air. As soon as I get outside I continue walking around the house and down to the road. It's starting to get a little late, the sun is starting to set. I see a bench down the road that sits under a tree and I head over to it. What the hell am I doing here? What's real and what's fake? This whole marriage thing wasn't supposed to be real, is this Dimitri even real? Is what I'm feeling...real?

I like him okay, I mean obviously I like him a lot and he has liked me for along time so it seems. In the middle of all this thinking I wasn't paying attention so when I feel the cool sharp touch of a blade to my throat I yelp.

"Shh. Not a sound." Whispers a voice behind me. "You smell nice." I can feel the creep bury his face into my hair. "Stand up but don't face me."

I do as I'm told I stand up and the guy grabs my shirt pulling me back towards him. "Not many people are very stupid to come out at night, your obviously not from here."

He then starts rambling in Russian and I have no idea what it is he's saying.

"Come with me." He says.

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere." I tell him.

He just starts to laugh when I hear a click, the bastard has a gun?!

"You're going to let my fiancee go before I blow your head off." I've never been so happy to hear that voice. The pressure of the knife lessens on my neck and I push away from the guy, Ivan and Mark have their own guns drawn and Ivan pulls me to his side away from... A damn teenager!

"Start walking away from here, if I ever see you again your life ends." Dimitri pushes the kid making him nearly fall. As soon as the kid is far enough away Dimitri tucks the gun in the back of his waist band before pulling me into his arms where I bury my face. I feel like any other girl would be bawling their eyes out but for me I'm just shocked something like this even happened. Dimitri gently grabs my face to look up at him.

"Are you okay, Roza?" He asks.

I don't answer in words, no instead I tip-toe up and pull him down till I get my lips on his and kiss him with as much passion as I could, that is until we hear throat clearing and giggling.

Dimitri smiles down at me, "Let's go home." He says.

"I'll give you a ride." Ivan says as we all turn back to the house.

*}~

"I'm glad you had the gun but didn't you warn Roza?" Olena asks. We're all sitting down for dinner and Dimitri just told everyone what happened.

"He did warn me, I just wasn't thinking clearly." I tell her as I pick through my dinner. Dimitri grabs my free hand and says, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too, thanks to you." I tell him.

I slide my chair back. "I'm going to call my parent's and then shower, I feel like I can still smell and feel that guy on me." I tell them before standing up and heading for the stairs.

Once up stairs I call my mom. It surprises me when she answers quickly. "Hello?" She answers.

"That was quick, I thought you'd still be asleep." I answer.

"Abe it's Rose!" She shouts, "You know I don't like sleeping in. So how's everything going over there?"

"Yeah, how is it?" My father asks getting on the other line.

"Hey old man, it's good, everyone is very nice and warm here." I tell him. "Dimitri's family wants to have a wedding here in three days, I'd really like for my daddy to walk me down the isle."

"I'm booking a flight for tomorrow we will be there, Lissa too." My dad says.

"You're crazy." I laugh. I decide to keep what happened to myself.

I strip and turn the water on hot, I scrub at my body a little to roughly and wash my hair twice before feeling better.

A knock at the door startles me a little, but it's only Dimitri.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine." I tell him through the door of the shower. When he doesn't say anything I peek out, he looks troubled.

"Will you come in with me?" I ask making him look up at me.

"In- in the shower?" He asks unsure.

I nod. "Please."

"You want me to..." He hesitates.

"Get undressed and in this shower with me, I mean if you want." I tell him.

He nods, "Okay." He says before pulling off his shirt.

I step back to wait and then the shower door opens and Dimitri steps in, not facing me.

I reach out and lightly touch his shoulder and just under that simple touch he shudders. He turns around to face me and his eyes search my body before finally looking into my eyes.

"Your so beautiful." He says, almost sounding like he's slightly in pain. I touch his chest leaving water droplets across where I touch him before I finally wrap my arms around and press my chest into him, making him groan before our mouths meet each others.

I push him against the wall and move my lips to his neck kissing and sucking as I move down to his chest that seems to be rising and falling a bit faster. As I go lower his hands reach into his own hair and grips roughly as he tries to keep it together. I make sure to tease him, kissing all around before finally kissing the hot tip of his cock. He groans when I lick just the slit and when I wrap my hand around the base and wrap my lips around the head his body shivers with pleasure. I move up and down, swirling my tongue all around, my hand going in the same motion on what I can't reach. His hands move from his own hair down to mine.

"Fuck, look up at me love." He says and I make eye contact with him. His fingers dig through my hair painfully good making me moan around him. I notice when he starts to thrust some, his beautiful brown eyes turn black and he starts cursing under his breath that he's close.

"Wait, stop, I'm going to cum." He growls but I pick up pace, feeling every vain that tenses in him and then hot liquid fills the back of my throat and I swallow every last drop of it.

I'm shocked when he pulls me up and kisses me hard with tongue even after I had just gone down on him, god this man is hot. I feel his fingers brush my swollen clit and I shudder.

"I want to taste you my sweet Roza." He growls, "Let me taste you."

He spins us around so that I'm now against the wall, he kneels beneath me and kisses my stomach as he slides a hand up my leg but before he reaches my thigh he stops and lifts my leg, bending it over his shoulder and leaving it there. I can feel his hot breath across my skin as he moves closer and closer. He kisses my inner thigh so close to where I need him it makes me whimper and then I feel it, the warm smooth feeling of his tongue gliding across my most sensitive spot and my moan escapes me.

I feel his finger gently touching just the outside of my pussy before finally pushing into me.

"Oh, fuck, Dimitri... Oh don't stop." I whisper as he starts to move a bit more, his tongue flickering over my little bud.

He groans against me sending this amazing vibration through me making my toes curl. He adds another finger quickening his pace and now it's my turn to rake my fingers through his hair making his growl.

My toes curl, my muscles tighten, my moaning becomes louder as I start to feel the first wave hit me and then again and again. I'm so glad Dimitri has a hold of me because I think I black out for a few seconds. When I look down Dimitri is still sucking the juice's from my throbbing pussy. He puts my leg down and stands up, kissing him and tasting our juices together is amazing.

"Let me wash you one more time." He says grabbing the bar of soap.

*}~

Feeling Dimitri next to me in bed completely naked is the best feeling and we're just cuddling no sex.

"My dad booked a flight for him, my mom and Lissa for tomorrow." I tell him after awhile.

"So they'll be here the day before, that works out nicely." He says against my shoulder.

"I'm happy they'll be here for it, Lissa to." I say feeling good, like really good.

He kisses my shoulder, "I'm happy if your happy." He says.

"I'm very happy right now." I say cuddling into him more.

"Happy wife, happy life." He says sounding tired.

I sigh but like a happy, I'm good and relaxed kind of sigh. And I am, I'm really happy.

"Sweet dreams, Dimitri." I say as my eyes grow heavy.

"Sweet dreams, Love." He says before I'm completely out.

 **A/N: So it's not as long but it works, what do you think? To soon for oral? Or just right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Omg okay so sorry it's taken awhile for me to update but I've been busy packing and moving, it's been terrible i hate packing and moving! So here is the next chapter, enjoy I'm going to start the next chapter!**

The proposal 8.0

I come down to breakfast in the morning to find everyone already up. Today my family should be here.

"What's your parents names? Hathaway?" Olena asks, she's been asking questions since I came down.

I take a small sip of orange juice before speaking, "Um, that's actually my mother's maiden name, I took it after I got into a huge fight with my dad. My parents are Janine and Abe Mazur." I explain.

I'm a little nervous when Olena's eyes light up in recognition. "Rosemary Mazur!"

My eyes widen and I nod, "Yeah."

"Aye, Dimitri, you sure told me!" Olena says confusing us even further.

"What's going on, Mama?" Dimitri asks.

Olena laughs, "We've met Rose before!" She says, "One night your father came home with a man named Ibrahim Mazur, a man he worked with, something happened with his wife, Janine and he needed someone to watch his baby daughter so he came to me, oh Dimitri you fell in love with Rose then. You were about six and she was a few months old, she had you wrapped around her little fingers, you adored her. When Janine and Abe came to get her two days later you were very upset, you said she was yours, she belongs with you and you didn't understand why you couldn't keep her." Olena says smiling at the both of us.

I look up at Dimitri and he's staring at me, "I remember some of that, I really was upset, I wanted to keep you so badly." Dimitri says, "I never forgot about you and now your here." He says brushing my cheek with his hand.

"It's so romantic!" Viki squeals from the door way of the kitchen.

"It was truly meant to be!" Olena says looking so happy.

I look back to Dimitri and in this exact moment I know it, what I'm feeling is real and that terrifies me.

*}~

I'm so freaked out when a knock sounds on the door and I find more than three people standing there. My mom and dad, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mason were all here! I wasn't expecting the last three at all!

"I'm do glad your here, I have to go pick out a dress ASAP!" I tell Lissa after introductions.

"You haven't gotten a dress yet?!" She nearly yells at me.

"No I was waiting for you and mom, Viki and Olena are taking us out." I explain softening her.

It takes a little while to get to the city but it's amazing and so different from our cities. It takes three shops before Lissa and Viki find dresses that they can agree on and five for me before I find the perfect dress. The back dips low to my waist and the lace covering it in the back reminds me of Dimitri's tattoos, yet it's so beautiful and elegant.

"I wish we could go out tonight." Viki says as we stop to get some food.

"Why can't we?" I ask.

"You're getting married tomorrow, Rose." it mom tells me.

I shrug, "Doesn't mean we can't go out for a little while, right?"

Looking around at everyone my mom sighs, "Where are we going so I can text your father and let him know?"

*}~

My phone vibrates letting me know that I've just received a text message.

Dimitri: _What are you doing love?_

Me: _Waiting for the girls to finish getting ready, you?_

Dimitri: _Where at?_

Me: _A store bathroom._

"Rose, we're done!" Lissa calls out.

Me: _Where are you? We're leaving_.

"Here I come!" I follow after the girls.

Dimitri: _Getting ready to leave..._

When I get out of the car my phone goes off again.

Dimitri: _What are you wearing?_

I smile, Me: _Hurry up and get here and you'll see._

Dimitri: _Let me guess, red, short with not much back, sexy black killer heels and a clutch to match it all?_

I look around but don't see him anywhere and my phone goes off again.

Dimitri: _Behind you, Love._

I can already feel his presence before turning into him.

"Mm, I missed you today." He tells me as he buries his face into my neck.

"Did you now?" I ask happily.

He nods, "Very."

I take a deep breath, this man is going to be the end of me.

"Want to get a drink?" He asks.

I nod, "Sure."

I make sure to take it easy on drinking, I don't want to look like complete crap tomorrow I'm getting married!

After sometime my dad gets all the guys to head over to the bar for a round of shots and a sort of toast, a welcome to the family to Dimitri.

"I'm going to head to the ladies room, I'll be back!" I call to Lissa and Olena. Walking through the crowd I laugh when I spot Mason dancing with Viki and they look like they're really feeling each other like bad.

I shake my head in amusement and then wait in a small line for the bathroom. After waiting and waiting and realizing there was no line for the men's bathroom I decided to test my luck and use their bathroom. Slipping inside it was empty so I rush over to a stall. Just as I was about to flush I hear my name called out lowly.

I step out and I'm completely shocked. "What are you doing here, Adrian?" I ask.

He smirks, "I heard you were getting married here and I got on the first flight I could, I've been waiting an entire day to talk to you alone."

"What do you want?" I ask slightly nervous.

He takes a step closer, "I want you, Rose. What are you doing here with a man you hate?"

"I don't hate him, you know nothing about our relationship." I tell him.

He laughs a cold laugh, "I got a phone call, Rose, a Mr. Nagy called and asked what I knew about your relationship with your boss."

My heart drops to my stomach. "What did you say, Adrian, what did you do?!" I yell at him.

"I asked a few questions and then told the man what I thought, he was very interested in what I had to say." Adrian smirks proudly. "You can thank me later from saving you from that miserable life you were about to walk into."

"You son of a bitch." His smirk drops, "You're trying to ruin everything for me you selfish bastard!"

"Oh come on, Rose, I did you a fucking favor. Its not like what you have is real, that ass-hole is using you and you know it! He doesn't love you and you don't love him, you two were never meant to be." He tells me.

With tears streaming down my face I take a step towards him and send my fist flying towards his face, I only connect with his cheek but it's good enough for me, then I tell him, "Go to hell, Adrian." I move past him and back out into the club. I dont bother going back to the table I just head for the door.

The crisp cold air hits me hard and a violent shiver runs through me. I walk to the side of the building and lean against the wall any ways. What the hell happened to Adrian, he was never such a dick before but then again maybe he was and I was may never on the receiving end of his cruelty. What Dimitri and I have, it started off as fake, a lie but now I don't know what's happening, what's real, what is he feeling?! I know I need to talk to him but what if I make a fool out of myself, I'm not use to being so insecure, this is all so new to me...

The door flies open and I catch Dimitri's eyes, the panic and worry there gives me so much hope, so much that I run to him when he takes those first few steps.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Dimitri asks as soon as I'm embraced in the warmth of his body.

"Adrian is here." I tell him.

I feel his body stiffen, "What, where?"

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter, just take me home, please." I tell him.

"Just a second." Dimitri says. He flips out his phone and puts it to his ear. "Abe, he's here..." What?! "Outside, she wants to leave. Yes, please, okay." He hangs up, "Your father will gather everyone and meet us out here." Dimitri tells me.

"I'm confused, you thought Adrian would be here?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Your dad thought so, said Adrian called telling him we were faking this whole thing and it needs to be stopped and if he didn't do it, Adrian would." Dimitri explains, "Your dad told me after you left."

The doors fly open and my dad spots us quickly, "Your mother is gathering everyone, let's get to the SUV."

I climb into the back with Dimitri and curl into his side. I flex out my hand and Dimitri grabs it, "You hit him." He says.

I nod, "I had to. I was so angry, I couldn't help it."

He kisses my hand and then everyone starts pouring into the vehicles to head home, lucky me I didn't have to explain anything to anyone.

Once we get home I head straight for Dimitri's room, I just needed a break.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dimitri asks, he looks nervous.

I nod, "I'm fine, I promise." I tell him.

Before he can say anything there is a knock at the door, "Dimitri come on." Olena says, she's standing there with Viki and Lissa who have their own blankets with them.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asks.

"You're sleeping in a different room, it's a traditional thing." Olena says, "Lissa and Viki are staying with Rose tonight."

Dimitri looks back at me, he looks torn.

"Its okay, I'll be okay just go." I tell him.

He nods, leans down and gives my cheek a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"Can't wait." I give him a small smile.

He returns it, "Good night, Love."

"Good night." I tell him as Olena leads her son out the door.

 **A/N: So what do you think?!**

 **I think I might try writing through Dimitri's POV for at least part of the next chapter, the wedding chapter! I'm excited for the next few chapters or so! Hopefully it won't take to long to update again but I am still in the process of packing just to let you know! thanks everyone for sticking around, reading your comments always gets me into wanting to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry it's taken awhile but I'm finally moved out, so hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, this chapter is all in Dimitri's point of view so I hope I did good and you won't be disappointed! RxR!**

The proposal 9

Dimitri's POV

I look around for Roza but I don't see her after taking shots with her father. I walk over to the table and take a seat, "Where's Roza?" I ask Lissa.

"She said she was going to the bathroom, there must be a line or something.

I nod looking off in the direction of the restrooms, sure enough I spot a line around the corner. I shake my head, you very rarely find a line at the guys restrooms. Sometime passes and Roza still isn't back, heading to the restrooms the line was nearly gone so where did she go? I catch Abe's eyes and he gives me a questioning look. I tap my ring finger on my left hand, hoping that he gets it, lucky me the man is smart and he gets it. Searching all the dark corners I head outside and I can't explain the relief I feel when I see her until I notice she's upset and as I take a step towards her she comes running at me, I catch her and already I feel a little better.

"Are you okay, what happened?" I ask.

"Adrian is here." She says, I stiffen, I know I do and I should have kept a better eye on her, I have been keeping an eye on her all night, damn it.

"What, where?" I ask, wait maybe I should just tell her...

She shakes her head, "It doesn't matter, just take me home, please?"

"Just a second." I tell her, with one hand I pull my phone out and scroll through the contacts. A second later Abe answers.

"Hello?" Abe says.

"Abe, he's here." I tell him.

I swear I hear the man growl, "Where is Rosemary?" He asks.

"Outside, she wants to leave." I tell him.

"Do you want me to gather everyone or..." Abe asks.

"Yes please." I tell him.

"Get her to the car, make sure it's ready just in case I find Adrian." Abe says.

I almost laugh, "Okay"

"Be there in a sec." The phone cuts off and I slip mine away.

"Your father will gather everyone and meet us out here." I tell Rose.

"I'm confused, you thought Adrian would be here?" Rose asks, sounding and looking really confused.

"Your dad thought so, said Adrian called telling him we were faking this whole thing and it needs to be stopped and if he didn't do it, Adrian would." Dimitri explains. "Your dad told me after you left."

The for fly's open, Abe finds us quickly and closes the distance within seconds.

"Your mother is gathering everyone, let's get to the SUV." Abe says.

I help Rose into the vehicle and then slide in next to her. I start to pull her close when I notice she's flexing her fingers.

"You hit him." I say reaching for her hand.

"I had to, I was so angry, I couldn't help it." She says staring at her own hands.

I pull her hand up and very softly I kiss her knuckles, she makes me proud, this girl knows how to defend herself.

Once we're home I follow Rose up to my room, I'm really starting to think that we need to talk, _we've needed to talk before we got here_ , better late then never, right? I mean things have obviously changed between us, or at least for me so what is she feeling? All this trouble, her hand is hurt and it's not the first time, she's lying to her family because I bribed her, that right there might be the only reason she had stuck around for so long, I mean everything we've done so far it could be fake, right? It's not like she hasn't hand friends with benifets before, right?! Okay, I'm losing my mind, I just need to talk to her, before tomorrow.

"Are you sure your okay?" I ask, i wonder what she sees when she looks at me.

She nods, "I'm fine, I promise."

I'm about to ask another question when my mama walks in. "Dimitri, come on." What?! Viki and Lissa are standing behind her, blankets in hand, fuck me...

"What's going on?" I ask even though I already know.

"Your sleeping in a different room, it's a traditional thing. Lissa and Viki are staying with Rose tonight.

I look to Roza, she gives me a small smile, " It's okay, I'll be okay, just go." She says.

I nod, I lean down and give Roza a kiss on the cheek even though I really just wanted to feel her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask sort of.

"Can't wait." She gives me a small smile.

"Good night, Love." I tell her.

"Good night." She says as my mama grabs me by the arm and leads me out.

"You'll have the rest of your lives to spend together, one night away won't hurt." Mama says.

I sigh, "I know, mama, I'm just not use to it anymore." I tell her as she leads me into Viki's room. Mason is laying on the floor on a mattress, starting up at the ceiling, right, everyone is staying here tonight since tomorrow is the wedding.

"Good night boys." Mama says and we both say good night at the same time.

"You nervous about tomorrow man?" Mason asks when I lay down in Viki's bed.

I sigh, "Yes and no. I think I'm ready for marriage but I worry that maybe Roza isn't, that she's too young and just... Not ready." I tell him.

"Nah man, I've seen Rose date guys before and even in her only other serious relationship with Adrian, she's only ever looked at you the way she's been. Rose is in love with you man, big time." Mason says. "I think sometimes she just looks scared or nervous."

"What do you mean?" I ask, heart jumping into my throat.

"I don't know, like maybe she's waiting for you to change your mind or something." Mase says, "Man, I really like your sister."

I smirk, "No, Mase." I tell him.

"What?!" He says sitting up.

I look down at him. "Okay, I'll kill you if you ever put tears in her eyes, how about that?"

"Deal." He says holding out his hand, we shake on it. "So marriage man, you ready for that?"

I lay back and smile. "Yeah, I can't wait. I'm just..." I hesitate.

"You're just waiting for her to change her mind?" Mason says with some annoying all knowing look. "You have the same look man but you both need to stop and accept you belong together."

"If only I could talk to her right now." I say.

"You'll see her tomorrow and everything will be fine, you'll see." Mase says with a yawn and then a snore, oh god the dude snores!

After tossing and turning for some time I decide to get up and walk around a bit, okay in all honesty I just hope Rose might do the same thing and I'll run into her.

I creep through the halls and notice a faint glow from my room, they're still up. I can hear some girly giggling and it brings a small smile to my face, at lease she seems to be feeling better.

I know it's wrong to ease drop on anyone, especially the girl I'm about to marry but as I hear hushed whispers I find myself creeping closer and closer to the door.

"... Just a sec, I got to go potty." I hear my sister say.

A second later I hear Lissa, "So, how are you feeling? You're getting married tomorrow."

I hear a soft sigh, "I'm nervous but excited I guess. I mean, I'm happy, Liss."

"And Dimitri?" Lissa asks.

"I think he's happy." Rose says.

I hear Lissa laugh, "After Christian proposed to me, he definitely showed me how happy he was like every night."

"Ewe, dude I don't want to hear that." Rose says.

"But doesn't Dimitri show you like similarly to that?" She asks.

They are quite for a minute, "We... Haven't..." Rose says, I can only imagine her blushing and just how beautiful she'd look right now.

"What?! No way, bullshit Rose." I hear Lissa saying. "No way, you couldn't have waited this long with him."

"It's not like we haven't done other things, Lissa." Rose says.

"Yeah but, no actual sex? What if he's no good at it?" Lissa asks.

"No way, he's going to be great, I have a feeling." Rose says, now it's my turn to blush.

"Oh yeah, what leads you to believe that?" Lissa asks teasingly.

"He's been the only guy ever to get me off with fingering just and then there's the oral and wow..." I hear Rose saying, oh god, I know they're best friends but I'm so glad my sister isn't in there right now.

"That good, huh?" Lissa asks.

Rose hums, "Fucking fantastic!" I hear Rose giggle which again brings a smile to my face.

"Can I be honest with you?" Lissa says.

"Always."

"You two seemed really stiff around each other at first back home and well on that first night I had knocked on the door in the morning and opened up, he was a sleep on the chair, cramped and you on the bed, what was up with that?" Lissa asks.

Just... Lie? No, I shouldn't expect her to lie to her best friend but what else can she do other than tell the... Truth?

"We were just fighting..." Rose says.

"Is that the truth?" Lissa asks sounding skeptical.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Rose asks.

"You tell me, Rose."

I wait, heart pounding, swooshing so loud.

"There's nothing to tell." Rose says.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Lissa says. "No judgment, I promise."

"Vikki might be out any second." Rose responds, yeah, where is she, ease dropping like I am, I hope not.

"Then just spit it out!" Lissa whisper yells. "Come on Rose, tell me or I'll..."

"He was going to be deported!" Rose caves but she doesn't sound relieved, no she sounds so upset.

"What?" Lissa asks.

"He would lose everything Lissa, all of it and well I'm his way out. I really didn't mind and... It doesn't matter okay, it's my decision." Rose says.

It's quite for a minute, "Things have changed, obviously between you two but Rose, if somehow the police or who ever finds out, you'll be in so much trouble, this could ruin your life and his... And so much more. Is it all really worth the risk?"

"Everything will be fine." Rose says.

"Adrian?" Lissa says... Fuck!

*}~

3 hours of sleep, that's all I've had and now I'm being bossed around by my sisters and mother. So much went through my mind last night and I just, I don't know what to do anymore. One more hour, the back yard has been transformed into something amazing, white everywhere, purple, like a deep plum color are thrown in here and there. Elegance and beauty, love and my Roza that's what I see here and that makes my heart soar.

My suit is fitted black silk with touches of plum and my hair is tied back into a bun. I'm so lost right now that when the door opens and closes I don't even realize it until my grandma Yeva speaks up. "Your a fool Dimitri Belikov."

"Grandma, what are you doing?" I ask as she looks around the room.

"Hiding from you mother but that's not the real point. The point is, your a fool grandson." She says.

"Why now?" I ask nervously.

She gives me her all knowing look, "You let the love of your life get away once but you were only a child then and she a baby, you let her get away again your a fool, Dimitri."

I sigh, closing my eyes I count to ten and when I open them Yeva is gone, I love my grandma very much but sometimes she scares me...

"Dimitri, you stand here, Ivan your next, Mason stop fidgeting, your next. Christan your up." Mama is bossing everyone around but with Janine standing behind her giving everyone the stink eye, every one seems to be listening a heck of a lot faster.

"Y'all have 10 minutes to shape up, you screw this up and I'll beat you all." Janine points her fingers at each of us.

"Dimitri, are you ready?" My mom asks.

I nod, "Yes mama."

"Just remember no matter how this came to be, you're meant to be." She says patting my chest before walking away.

 _No matter how this came to be, you're meant to be..._ I hope your right mama.

*}~

The music starts, everyone stands up and I spot Lissa, Viki and Oksana heading our way, all of them look way to stunning for bridesmaids but then I see her, she's stunning, absolutely beautiful and just gorgeous. I can feel my pulse quicken when our eyes lock and she holds my stare. I'm slightly aware that Abe is escorting her but she's all I see...

Once she makes it to me Abe kisses her forehead and hands her off to me, giving me a wink. I smile down at Roza, she looks so nervous but steady...

"We have come together, family and friends, to witness bride and groom as they exchange their vows of Love and marriage." Father Andrew starts. "We share with them in their delight in finding love with each other, and support their decision to be together from now until the end of time."

"I don't!" We hear from behind us.

I look down at Rose and she's standing there shutting her eyes as tight as possible. I turn the rest of the way to see Adrian standing there with a smug look upon his face.

"I don't support them at all and I'm sure if you all knew the truth you wouldn't either." Adrian continues on.

"Adrian Ivashkov!" Abe shouts.

"Just a minute, pops, you'll want to hear this." Adrian says. "You all have been lied to, Rose and Dimitri aren't in love, they're just here to scam you all!"

"Christan!" Lissa shouts. I hadn't realized this but Christian has made his way around everyone through the back and now his fist is swinging, connecting with Adrian's face once, twice, again and again until finally someone pulls him off of an unconscious Adrian.

"Hey, kid, good job but knock it off!" Abe yells. He turns back to Rose and I, "What's going on you two?"

I look down at Rose who is already looking up at me. "I paid Rose to marry me." I say out loud, I look up to find the man from the immigrant office, Mr. Nagy. "I threatened and then bribed her to marry me, all of this is my fault."

"No it's not, I agreed to it." Rose says out loud but then whispers to me, "Why?"

I shake my head, "I didn't give her a choice, I just started telling everyone at the office she was my soon to be bride." I look straight at Mr. Nagy, "Don't punish Rose for anything, I'll take full responsibility for it all."

Mr. Nagy smirks but nods his head in agreement.

"Why did you tell?" Rose asks.

I sigh, "Because it wasn't right to lie to our families..." I refuse to look at her and then my hand is left with only a ring in it and Rose is running away...

 **A/N: So what do think? I got really sad writing this part but what I have planned next, I hope it will be good! Adrian is such an ass in my story and I feel a little bad for making him that way but it worked at the same time for me. Any who Review because I love reading them all! And a small shout out to blondjinjit! You have been here from the beginning and always after me to update, thanks for the love! And thank you to everyone else who has stuck around and continued to read and review and favorite and followed, I love it all! Until next chapter then... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (I guess to those who do celebrate, if you don't... Hi.) So what are you thankful for? I'm thankful for my son, he's 6 years old and he's my everything! If it weren't for him my life would be so different and in a terrible way, he's my life savor and even though I was only 16 when I had him I truly believe he saved me! I straightened my life out for him and he's given me the hope and courage to move on with life even when I just wanted to give up. I love my baby boy!**

 **So this chapter is in Dimitri's POV first and then we go back to Roses POV. I hope this makes up for that last chapter. RxR!**

The proposal 10

Dimitri's POV

I look down at the solitaire ring in my hand and a memory, one that feels a life time ago flashes through my mind.

 _"So, what do you think, Rose, do you think we can do this?" I ask Rose, never have I felt as nervous as I do now._

 _"Ask me nicely, Mr. Belikov." She tells me. I swear my jaw nearly drops, never has she used such a tone with me._

 _"What?" I ask a little stunned._

 _She puts her hands on her hips, damn she's sexy when she's being serious. "You heard me Mr. Belikov. Ask. Me. Nicely. You spring this idea on me with no warning and pulled me into this without even asking me how I felt about it or if I wanted any part in this, now ask me nicely. Oh and I want the money up front."_

 _Like I'm going to fall for that shit, I glare at her. "I don't think so Rose, half now and half later after the year is up." It's not that I don't trust her exactly... Sort of._

 _Her arms cross, "Fine."_

 _Fine, I kneel down on one knee in front of her and watch as the panic sets in._

 _"Rosemary Hathaway, Love, we've known each other along time. There is no one I'd rather marry than you so would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I pull out the soft velvet box, something that I just picked up. I'm not kidding, if I have to marry someone, I'd choose Rose over and over again. I open up the box and a strange emotion comes across her face and right there I know I'm screwed, I need her to say yes, I've always had a thing for her ever since she walked into my office, I dreamed of laying her across my desk and sucking the sweet juices from her pussy, fucking her so good that she screams my name and everyone would know exactly what we were doing but now... Now I want more, to hold and cuddle her after making love, not just fucking her. I want to know more about her and to make her happy, i want to know what makes her happy, what makes her sad, what goes through that beautiful mind on a daily basis. I can't be deported, I need to stay here for her. A small smile appears on her beautiful lips and she says "yes."_

 _Yes?! Yes!_

 _I know I smile, even if it's a small one. I take the ring and place it on her finger. I sigh in relief when it's a perfect fit, I thought it would be but it still made me nervous._

 _I barely even realize the people around us clapping and cheering for us. I give her a small hug and a light kiss and inside I'm so smiling, I have a chance and that's all I'll need._

 _"Thank you, Roza, thank you." I tell her before leading her back to the restaurant. I see a glimmer from the ring on her finger and my chest rises with pride, if this were real, man I'd be proud and even now maybe I am a little proud, Rosemary Hathaway is amazing and maybe just maybe I won't have to let her go..._

I make the ring glimmer once more, my heart is pounding in my chest.

"What the hell is your problem, Belikov? Using my daughter that way?!" Abe is in my face, my mother is behind , Janine, Mason, Christian, Viki, everyone is crowding me, yelling, demanding to know what is going on and what exactly it is that we're doing.

I look up and meet very wise, calm, steady eyes and they hold mine and then she's standing, a loud wristle rings from her lips and then, "Everyone shut up!" Grandma Yeva yells and everyone is quite, so quite.

"What happened boy?" Yeva asks me.

"It was a scam, a..." I start off but Yeva cuts me off.

"No, what happened?" She asks again.

I look down at the ring again, "We, um... I have always been attracted to her, my attraction has grown, I think... I..." I hesitate.

"You what?" She asks.

"I'm an idiot, I have to stop her." I push past everyone and run back to the house, which isn't far but when I get there and back to my room, her dress is there along with a note and an envelope. I peek inside the envelope and see cash, lots of it. I toss it down, my heart sinking as I pick up the letter.

Dear Dimitri,

I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you needed them to and now your going to lose everything, you don't deserve that. Your a good person and it's not fair. All the money is there, I promise... Hope you have a good life Mr. Belikov -Rose

That's it? That's all I get? Some measly little note, she's gone? No bull shit!

I tear off through the house and out through the doors, what am I doing, how will I get there? "Christian?" I call out, I barely seen him about to slip into a car. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Where do you think?" He asks.

I glare, "Take me with you." I say climbing in to the passenger seat.

Christian climbs in muttering under his breath, "Yeah sure, I'll take you to my best friend who is only trying to get away, no problem."

I roll my eyes, literally. "Drive fast, I have to catch up with her."

"They are headed straight for an airport, you know that right, no stops for sleep in between." Christian says.

"Hurry Christian." I tell him as he finally steps on the gas.

Roses POV.

We drove all night to get here to the airport. My eyes hurt, from crying or lack of sleep I really couldn't tell you. How can so much change in less than twenty four hours? I left my dress and I'm currently wearing my pencil skirt and a white blouse, I don't know why but dressing this way, a normal way for me, makes me feel better a little tiny bit.

Our flight is supposed to leave at eight and I have an hour of waiting around to do, I'm so tired, emotionally, physically, just flat out tired. In some ways I don't know what I was thinking going through with all of this, not that I 100% regret it but I wish it would have had a happier ending. Mr. Nagy is sitting five seats away from us and luckily there has been no sign of Adrian.

"What's going to happen now?" Lissa asks me.

I shrug, "Go home, pack my office before he gets back and change my number and then I'm moving back home."

"At lease you'll be closer, but are you sure about all of this, just leaving and never looking back?" She asks.

A tear slips from my eye, "I'll always be looking back, Liss, always."

It's quite between us for awhile and then I see Christian which confuses me big time. He's supposed to be back with my dad, helping out.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asks me.

"Christian." I say and point him out.

It's stupid but my heart clenches when Lissa jumps up and runs to him, not even a full 24 hours and they act like lost lovers. I look down away from their displays of affection.

"Roza?" I hear from beside me. I close my eyes, my mind can't be that cruel to me and play these types of games on me. "Roza, please, look at me?"

My eyes fly open when I feel his hand touch mine. "What are you doing here, Dimitri?" I ask him, voice shaky.

"I couldn't just let you leave." He says sounding so torn up I just had to look up at him.

"It didn't work Dimitri, our plans failed okay, I left you all your money, I'm sorry okay?" I tell him.

He shakes his head, his hair coming lose, that's when I notice he's still in his suit from the wedding, a little messy but still... "I don't care about all that, the past two weeks is why I'm here..."

"I'll pay you back for the trips, okay my flight is about to..." I had cut him off and now he's cutting me off.

"Stop and just listen! I'm here because the time I've gotten to spend with you and our families and friends, Roza, has been the best time of my entire life. I'm not ready to just let that all go away, you can't just leave me." Dimitri says so serious, it's a good thing I'm sitting.

"I don't want to leave you, but I don't know how this is going to work, you'll be forced to stay here and I guess I could..." Oh this man and cutting me off but at least this time it's actually his lips, his lips on mine smooth and firm that get me to shut up. I close my eyes and my hands find his jaw and neck as his lips start to move with mine. I feel his hands on my waist and he's pulling me to stand up with him, never breaking the kiss. My heart is starting to feel so full, so right beating against his, i don't even care that we are standing in the middle of an airport full of people, some that are even stopping to see what's going on. Dimitri is the one who breaks the kiss and then he's bending to one knee and my heart starts crashing against my chest almost painfully so.

"Roza, my Love, please don't leave me. You've brought this whole knew meaning to my life and I don't, I can't live without it, without you." He pulls my ring from his pant pocket and holds it out for me to see. "Rosemary Hathaway Mazur," I smirk at that, causing him to smile to. "Will you marry me?"

I don't know when the few stray tears started but they're there. "Yes, Dimitri, yes!" I tell him as he slides the ring on my finger, people around us start clapping, he stands up and kisses me again, people start cheering, I wrap my arms around Dimitri's shoulders and he nearly lifts me off of the floor and I can feel the vibrations in his chest as he laughs.

"I can't believe this." He whispers against my lips. I pull back just a bit to look at him. "What's that?" I ask him .

"I can't believe I didn't even have to ask you out, just to marry me and you agree." He says. I get it but I smack his chest playfully anyways, he catches my hand there against his chest, his heart and his look turns soft. "I love you Roza."

It's the very first time those words have been said between us, though I think we've both wanted to say it before as crazy as that may seem.

I close my eyes, I can feel it, in the way he holds me and touches me, just being near him, I can feel his love. I smile and open my eyes, "I love you, too, Mr. Belikov."

*}~

My arms are brought up around his shoulders, his hands rest on my waist as we sway back to forth together while Ed Sheeran's Thinking out Loud plays through the speakers.

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are (oh,oh)_

"I love you Mr. Belikov." I tell Dimitri as I look up into his eyes as he stares down at me.

He smiles, such a warm, loving, caring smile, so much life. "I love you, Mrs. Belikov. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

We've been married officially for an hour and I've never been happier. Life couldn't be more perfect than right now. I feel like with Dimitri I never have to be anything more than what I already was. I didn't have to entertain him or think up jokes or even flirt. It was enough to just be together, to be completely comfortable in each others presence.

"I can't wait either." I tell him.

"You're so beautiful. It's not the dress or the hair, it's you. You're so beautiful, so beautiful it hurts me." Dimitri says sounding so serious I have to have him closer.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine, such a fiery, heated, kiss. I can't wait for tonight..

 **A/N: So... Yeah, what do think?**

 **I do believe this story is coming to an end soon I just don't know when... Maybe 2-3 chapters left, maybe more who knows :) so I've been thinking about doing this again maybe, you know writing va into another one of my favorite movies but I don't know what movie to do if any... Any-who the next chapter that I'll start writing here soon shall contain a lemon! So stick around! I mean if your into that kind of stuff, lemons... Yup so see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this chapter isn't as long as I'd hope it to be but here it is with lemons and fluff stuff RxR**

*}~

My father daughter dance went interestingly.

"So are you going to explain things to me?" My dad asks.

I shrug. "I don't know what your talking about." I lie.

Abe snorts. "Please, like I wasn't around when you ran away. I won't be mad, I promise."

I look over to Dimitri who is watching me already. "He was just my boss and I was just trying to help him keep his companies. It wasn't my plan to fall in love with him, it just sort of happened."

"Are you happy?" He asks.

I nod, "The happiest I've ever been."

"Good, if he treats you wrong in any sort of way you'll tell me, right?" He asks and I nod in agreement. "Adrian will be handled as well."

"Don't kill him, okay?" I tell him very serious.

He laughs, "I won't, I owe his father a lot and I promised to take care of the boy, I'm just going to put him in his place is all."

I shake my head with amusement, "I love you old man." I tell him.

He kisses my forehead, "I love you to, kid." He says as we continue to sway back and forth.

After dancing with my dad I dance with Lissa, Christian, Mason, and Eddie before I finally get back to Dimitri.

"May I have this dance?" Dimitri asks as soon as Eddie walks away. Without an answer he pulls me close, his large warm hand cupping my cheek as he kisses me very sweet like.

"Rose!" I hear Lissa calling. She comes up beside us with Vikki in tow, "I know you just got back into your Hubby's arms but it's getting late so..."

"So it's time, I'll see you in a few?" I ask Dimitri. He nods and then kissing me again until I'm breathless and dizzy almost, they end up literally having to pull me away from him, making others laugh around us.

After changing out of my wedding dress and into a white eyelet we're off. I sleep most of the way, Dimitri drives towards a city.

I told him we could pull over a long the way and rest but he insisted on continuing on. It's the middle of the night by the time I'm shaken awake.

"We're here." Dimitri says gently.

Looking around I really don't see much until I notice the city a little ways off in the distance.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" I ask.

Dimitri laughs, "We're not, we're just an hour outside of the city. We're at Galina's, it's a very nice motel of sort. There's all kinds of things to do here." Dimitri says helping me out of the car.

"Your bags will be right up, Mr. and Mrs. Belikov." A man in a uniform says.

Dimitri rattles something off in Russian and then the doors are being open by a door greeter. "Welcome to Galina's." He smiles politely.

Dimitri leads us to a front desk where he checks in at in fluent Russian and then we're being handed a key and a room number 630.

This place is nice, comfy and cozy, and we're just in the elevator. Once we get into our room I'm a little shocked to see our bags waiting along with a bottle and strawberries. The door shuts softly behind me, causing me to turn and face him. He leans against the door, suite jacket already off and tie undone. This man shouldn't have any right to look this sexy but damn I'm glad he's mine. He motions over to me with one finger and I swear my panties are instantly wet. I walk over to him and he grabs me by the waist. I let my hands rest on his chest and this slow intimate thing he's doing is killing me and yet I can't help but let him lead, I want him to lead in that dominate way of his. His eyes are hooded, smoldering sexy. I feel his hands reach up and touch the thin straps to my dress. They fall softly down my shoulders as he lightly touches me causing me to shiver, of course his eyes miss nothing and he smirks at this. I've worked three top buttons undone and I slip my hand inside, coming into contact with his hot bare chest, now I feel him shudder and a small smile breaks out on my lips. He growls and pulls me closer till I'm completely against him. His lips soft yet rough smash into mine, both hands sneak under my dress and he grabs my ass roughly making me moan into his mouth and giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. His hands come back up and slides the straps the rest of the way down causing my dress to fall and pull around my feet. He takes a step back and the small space feels to far for me but he holds me at arms length. His eyes roam hungrily all over my body and I hope I made the right decision on the white strapless bra that is lacy and slightly see through with a matching thong. While he's distracted I pop the remaining buttons from his shirt. That brings him back to me, I push his shirt off and laugh when he gets stuck.

"Don't laugh, help me." But he's laughing too since his hands got caught since we forgot to unbutton the cuffs.

I get him loose and he's back to business. His hands tangle in my hair and his chest is against my chest. I manage to reach behind me and I undo my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Dimitri keeps one hand in my hair and the other reaches down to firmly grab me by the tit. I fiddle with his belt and slide his button to the side. His pants fall half way down and his hard on is very noticeable through his boxers. I rub my hand down the length of him and suddenly he's lifting me off the floor. I can't help but a small laugh and I wrap my arms and legs around him. That laugh quickly turns into a moan when he grinds into me. Oh god I'm not going to last very long if we still have two pieces of clothing between us and I already feel this way.

He shifts a few times and then I feel the straps to my thong give way and the fabric leave me, I gasp out when the hot head of his cock touches just outside of my pussy. I can't even be mad that he ruined a new thong, I just want him, need him, I need to feel him inside of me.

He takes my arms from around him and laces our fingers together pinning my arms above me. He breaks the kissing and looks at me, lust and love fills his eyes he moves his hips back and I feel him at my entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispers.

"Yes." It comes out more like a moan and then I feel him start to slip in agonizingly slow, I shiver and bite my lips, my eyes close involuntarily and after what seems like forever he's fully inside of me. As soon as he's fully in my eyes fly open and lock with his eyes, he's thick and it takes a minute for me to adjust but as soon as he sees it in my eyes he pulls almost all the way out and pushes back in again and again pushing me into the door behind me. It doesn't take long for the tightening that starts in my tummy to build into a toe curling, nails digging into his back, kind of orgasm. Dimitri pulls us off of the wall with a growl, he's still hard inside me as he walks us through the room and into the bedroom. He lays us down, never breaking the connection as he grinds his hips into me and starts rotating his hips in a way I've never felt before, it makes me moan and wanting so much more. The first time against the door that was a great fuck but this right here, this is making love and it's so good. I can feel it, my orgasm, it's building slow but it's defiantly building. I feel his hand grab my right leg and he pulls it higher up and pushes it towards the bed, this makes him go deeper causing my build up to come crashing down hard. My back arches and dimitri wraps his free arm under my lower back pressing me into him. Once I calm down I push Dimitri back, he doesn't allow space between us so he's still inside, causing him to lye on his back this time I get into a better position and start grinding on him, moving my hips in a circular motion. A look of concentration forms on his face as he runs his hands up and down my body, pinching and tweaking my nipples. He sits up placing a hand behind himself and then a hand on my waist and starts meeting me thrust for thrust. He sits up better and pulls me down hard just as my third orgasm hits I can feel him tighten and then release inside of me.

I collapse against his chest, never have a cum like that before, not even by myself. "I can't believe how many years I've waited to do that to, I should have done it sooner." Dimitri says kissing my shoulder.

I laugh, "Better late than, Boss."

Dimitri playfully growls, "I'll show you Boss, Roza."

"Mm, go ahead and show me who's boss baby." I whisper in his ear. I feel him harden inside of me still when I bite his ear lobe. I feel his teeth nibble at my shoulder, I moan low and then he's flipping us over to a different position.

*}~

The shower door opens and a strong pair of arms wrap around me and lips kiss my neck.

I don't even know what time it is or if it's day or night. We've spent hours cuddling, making love or having hot passionate sex, and trust me there's a difference between the two.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." Dimitri says.

"I love you." I tell him leaning back into him.

"I ordered you food." He says and just then my stomach growls, killing the mood but making us both laugh.

I'm impressed, a burger, well cooked with no onions, so the man actually knows me a bit more than I realized.

"What are we going to do?" I ask Dimitri after taking a bite of food.

"What's that?" He asks.

I put down my burger, "What are we doing once we get back to the states?"

"Well, I'm sure we will have to talk to Mr. Nagy again and then we can get your stuff from your apartment and move it into mine..." He starts off.

"What if I'd rather have you move in with me?" I ask him, half joking. "What if I don't want to move into your bachelor pad?"

He smirks, "Will you let me finish talking woman?" He asks which makes me glare at him, I motion for him to go on. "Well, I figured we could move your stuff into my place for a minute until we find a place of our own and make a home together, what do you think?"

A...a what?! "Are you serious? You want to buy a home for _us_?" I don't know why this is so shocking or surprising to me.

"You are my wife, I do love you and I want to spend forever with you. What better way to start forever then in a home of our own?" He asks.

"Your to good to be real." I tell him with a smile in place.

"Maybe you should find out if I'm real or not?" He says motioning me over to him with his long fingers.

*}~

 **A/N: So how did I do? Good, okay, great, amazing?! Or should I stop?**

 **So I'm thinking about continuing this story a bit farther than I first planned... Maybe. It's not exactly decided yet but I've had fun writing and reading all of your reviews has been awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Are you ready?! Chapter 12 is finally hear!**

The Proposal 12

"Please?" I beg Dimitri. We're still at the retreat on our honey moon. He's been trying to talk me into moving into his place for now but it's just so cold and not me. It's a very modern manly place, Dimitri claims it came mostly furnished when he bought it. My place was slightly modern as well but with a home-e touch here and there, it was more warm and friendly and lived in, so I've been trying to talk him into moving in with me instead for the time being.

"Please, I love you and I want you there with me, please?" l continue begging. He's been running his hand through his hair trying not to give in.

"Roza, please..." Dimitri says.

"I'll get on my knees and beg you." I tell him sliding off of the bed and tugging at his sweat pants. I swear this man can get hard instantly, I pull his pants off completely and run a finger lightly down the vain that's visible. His cock jumps with excitement.

"Roza." Dimitri says watching me with amusement. I stick my tongue out and lightly trace that same vain up and then down. He growls, "Roza." This time it's more like a warning, but we all know me, I never listen.

I lick the tip, across the slit and his hips buck, trying to get fully into my mouth. "Come on, baby, just say yes." I tell him, running my lips down the length of him.

He shakes his head no. I lick around the tip again and then pull back. I stand up and start for the door.

Dimitri growls, "Where do you think your going?"

I ignore him and walk into the other room and towards the patio doors. I don't go outside, it's too cold for that especially wearing only one of Dimitri's shirts. He comes out of the room pants pulled up to cover himself but only barely. "What are you doing?" He asks.

I shrug, "I want you."

"You got me." He says brushing my hair back.

I trace my hand down his bare chest and repeat. "I want you."

His hand wraps around my throat, his thumb brushes over my lips. "You've got me." He says

"I want you... To move in with me." I whisper.

He takes a step back, "Roza."

"Please." I moan out and start letting my hands roam down my own body. "Please." I bunch the shirt up enough for him to get a peek.

His eyes don't miss a thing. I rub my legs together creating friction and give another moan out loud.

"Roza." Dimitri says sounding strained. He takes a step forward and I take one back, the coolness that comes off of the window brings chills to my body and instantly hardens my nipples. "Roza, really?" He asks.

I turn away from him and push the shirt down my shoulders, my breasts are the only thing holding up the shirt. "Tell me, Dimitri, and then touch me." I tell him over my shoulder. He's right behind me, I can feel the warmth of his breath on my bare shoulder. My hearts pounding and I can feel his hands so close to my flesh, ghosting over me. "Please." I tell him.

His hands reach around me, cupping my breasts and his lips move along my shoulder. "Okay, Roza, I'll move in with you." He growls as he grounds his errection into my back side. I find myself pushing back against him, moaning at his moves against me and then he yanks my shirt the rest of the way off of me, causing me to gasp.

For a second I think, we should move away from the window and prying eyes, but that thought leaves my mind when he spreads my arms out above me, holding them there, his pants are somehow gone already, he spreads my legs with his knee and I can feel him move a long my back side, lowering himself until he's where he needs to be.

"Do you want that?" Dimitri asks.

"Yes."

"I can't hear you, love." He whispers in my ear.

The tip pushes into me and I moan out, "Yes, yes, I fucking want it!" I cry out and he pushes fully into me. Each thrust has me pushed into the window more and more. He pulls my hips back so that I'm more bent over, I'm getting close and when I feel his arm wrap around me, his fingers running down straight to my clit, my orgasm hits, my legs shake and I cry out as Dimitri pulls me hard back against him and spurt after spurt of hot cum fills my insides. After he pulls out I can feel our juices leaking out of me. He keeps an arm around me and pulls me away from the window.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." He says pulling me back to the bedroom.

*}~

"I don't think your very fair." Dimitri complains as he unpacks another box of ties. I cleared out a lot of space for this man and his suits. "You totally used your body to your advantage."

"And I have no regrets about that." I tell him as I put his different kinds of shoes away.

"Our appointment is in an hour with Mr. Nagy, are you ready to go?" Dimitri asks kissing my shoulder.

I nod, "I'm a little nervous but I'm ready."

"Let's go." He says pulling out my coat for me.

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

Questions after questions and stupid questions!

Mr. Nagy has been going on. "So let me get this right, you to got married?"

Dimitri and I both answer. "Yes."

"For real?" Mr. Nagy asks.

"Yeah." I say and Dimitri says. "Yes." At the same time.

Mr. Nagy sighs. "You really want to go through with this because one wrong answer, I'm going to take you down."

Again both of us say, "Okay."

"Let's do this." Mr. Nagy says kind of scaring me.

They separate us in different rooms and start the questions.

Mr. Nagy: "When did you start dating?"

Dimitri: "Last week."

Mr. Nagy : "That going well?"

Dimitri: "So far it's great, thank you."

Mr. Nagy: "Was it love at first sight?"

Rose: "Hell no, I thought he was hot but not love."

Abe: "I loved him from the beginning." Janine laughs or more so giggles, "He really did."

Mr. Nagy: "What side of the bed does she sleep on?"

Dimitri: "She sleeps on the left."

Mr. Nagy: "What side do you sleep on?"

Dimitri: "Are you serious?"

...

Dimitri: "On the left side." He raises an eyebrow, daring Mr. Nagy to question this.

Mr. Nagy: "Are you a good driver?"

Rose: "Oh excellent driver, excellent."

Dimitri: "No. Terrifying. If you value your life and the others around you, never let her drive."

Rose: "I have never farted in front of him, nor will I ever."

Dimitri: "She farts in her sleep." He smirks.

Rose: "I call him... Sexy beast."

Dimitri: " She calls me hot stuff. "

Rose: "Sex god."

Dimitri: "Master." Grins.

Rose: "Sometimes I call him Rick." Shrugs.

Yeva: "Are they soul mates, sure. Will they kill each other...eh?" Shrugs with a smirk.

Dimitri: "When you say... The position... In the relationship...?"

Mr. Nagy: "Top or bottom?"

Dimitri: "You're asking me a question about who's on top?"

Mr. Nagy: "You took an oath when you walked in this office."

Dimitri: "I did not take an oath. When did I take an oath?"

Mr. Nagy: "Well Laura should have done that but she didn't, that's okay."

Dimitri: "Who's Laura?"

Mr. Nagy: "She's the girl behind you. DON'T LOOK AROUND!"

Mr. Nagy: "He knew your favorite color."

Rose: "Blue?"

Mr. Nagy: "Wrong!"

Rose: "Red?"

Mr. Nagy: "No!"

Rose: "Dark... Is it like a forest green?"

Mr. Nagy: "Wrong, it's white."

Rose: " _White_?"

Mr. Nagy: "Okay, moving on."

Dimitri: "Favorite color is purple."

Mr. Nagy: "And her favorite color when she's not home?"

Dimitri: "What? I don't know?"

Mr. Nagy: "Who are you married to?"

Rose: "Dimitri."

Mr. Nagy: "Good, you finally got one right."

Mr. Nagy: "Who did you marry?"

Dimitri: "Rose H. Mazur now just Rose Belikov."

Mr. Nagy: "And on your wedding day, who did you stand next to?"

Dimitri: " Rose Mazur."

Mr. Nagy: "Is that your final answer?"

Dimitri: "That work, yeah, final answer!"

*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*)0(*

"What a freaking idiot!" I tell Dimitri as we get back to my place, _our place_?

Dimitri smirks, "I don't know, some of it I found funny." He says.

"Maybe." I tell him kicking off my heels. "Your favorite color is Blue right?" He nods. "Ugh, that dip shit said it was white."

Dimitri laughs out loud. "I love you."

 **A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? Eh, I don't know how to feel about the questioning part I like it but it's not as good as the movie(obviously!). Any who have any of you noticed that I've started my new story called Stay With Me? I've got a few chapters already written out for it! Check it out and tell me what you think! I'll start working on this next chapter soon for The proposal so stick around, we ain't quite done yet!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This chapter really isn't very long at all but I like the ending of it and didn't feel like there should be more in this chapter. So enjoy, and I'll start writing the next chapter soon!**

The proposal 13

So much can change in a month, but everything's good. Dimitri and I like taking drives around different neighborhoods trying to find the right house while a Realtor does the same but nothing's been right for us yet, until tonight.

Everything is perfect, the curb appeal, the style. A wrap around porch, dark gray shutters and this amazing rock wall feature, big opened windows, two stories and a two car garage, it's all so perfect. I don't even know how many bedrooms, we were hoping for no less than three but I don't care how many there are, I want it! The only problem is it's not for sale!

"Dimitri! It's perfect." I say starting off loud and then to whisper.

"It's not for sale, Love." Dimitri says grabbing my hand.

"I know but... Ugh I really love it." I tell him.

He laughs, "Tomorrow we have another appointment with the Realtor, maybe we can tell him about this house and he can find something similar."

With a sigh I watch the house as we pull away.

*}~

"This house?" I ask when we pull up to where Avery sat waiting.

Dimitri shakes his head. "Just give it a chance, let's go see inside."

"Alright, let's go." I tell him.

Getting out we meet Avery half way.

"Mr. And Mrs. Belikov, since this is the fifth house, I'd like for you two to go a head and see it on your own, when your done I'll be out here." Avery says handing over a key.

Dimitri walks us up a path way, at least the curb appeal isn't bad. He unlocks the door and I groan. Wallpaper everywhere! The tiling wasn't my taste or Dimitri's. The upstairs rooms were small and had ugly green carpet.

I let go of Dimitri's hand and walk into the bathroom. I sigh, it's update but it's the only room in here that is.

I hop up on the counter when an idea comes into my head, lately I've been extremely horny and I'm not to sure what's up, maybe it's knowing that my husband is a sex god and god I want him! I pull my skirt up, pull my thong off and unbutton my blouse three buttons down till it was showing the black lace see through bra I have on.

"Roza, let's just... Fuck..." Dimitri stops when he sees me.

I give my man eater smile, "That's the idea." I tell him.

"You know Avery is just outside waiting." He says walking closer. "He can come in here any minute."

"I'm willing to chance it." I run a finger across my slit. Dimitri's pants are pushed down quickly and he's pushing into me in a heart beat.

"You're insane, but so fucking hot." Dimitri's lips attack mine.

*}~

"I'm just tired of looking at house, I just want to stay home. You can go without me." I tell Dimitri. In all honesty I haven't been feeling like myself, especially in the morning like right now.

"Please, I want you to come with me, Avery says this place is it." Dimitri begs.

I sigh, "Fine but I'm going in my sweats."

The drive is familiar and when we stop Avery's car is no where in sight.

"Where's Avery?" I ask.

Dimitri shrugs, "I fired him."

Confusion hits hard until I realize what house we're parked in front of.

"I bought this place two weeks ago, I had new flooring and fresh paint done, everything is exactly the way you wanted it. Four bedrooms five and a half baths, two car garage, family and formal living rooms." He says.

"Hey, that last one is what you wanted." I tell him with a smile. "Is this really it? You bought us a house?" Where did the damn tear come from?!

Dimitri wipes it away. "I did, I bought us a home." He leans over and kisses me tenderly.

Dimitri pulls out his keys and unlocks the door and really inside is everything I could have hoped for. I laugh when Dimitri carries my across the threshold. This place, it is perfect.

*}~

The place couldn't be more us, so perfect and now I have a surprise. Everyone is over for Christmas, that's right we're hosting Christmas for the first time and we've only been living here for a few months. It's Christmas morning Olena and my mom are in the kitchen. My dad is sitting at the living room with Dimitri, Mason and Vikki who are now dating going on two months, Eddie couldn't make it, the two kids are playing and Lissa and Christian just came down stairs and I'm just so excited.

"Mama's! Present time!" My dad hollars out, that is what he calls my mom and Dimitri's mom. They come in with a tray full of cookies.

I pull out the small present to save for the last, hiding it beside me from Dimitri. We all opened up presents, my dad's were probably the most expensive since he got everyone tablets of the highest brand.

"Alright, that looks to be it." My dad says.

I turn to Dimitri, "Actually, I have one more, it's for you." I had Dimitri the small square package. With a smile he opens it up and freezes. Inside will be three pictures all black and white, it looks like a spot light shining down on something amazing.

"Roza?" He says still not looking at me right away.

"What is it?" My dad asks.

Dimitri looks up at me, his eyes are shining bright. "Really?" He asks. I nod.

"What?!" My mom squeaks.

Dimitri looks back down at the pictures and smiles, "We're... Having a baby." Dimitri says pulling me to him in a giant crushing hug. Gasps and cheers follow but right now I'm in this bubble with him. I feel his hands on my stomach, "How... How did I miss this?" He asks. "How far along are we?"

I smile at the we, "Three months. We're due in late June." It really is amazing how he's missed this, I'm barely showing but it's there.

"We're having a baby!" Dimitri says almost shouts. I nod along billy bad ass is melting by the second I swear! I've never seen such a big smile on his face. "Boy or girl?"

"We won't know that until about month five." I tell him.

"I don't care so long as it's healthy and your healthy, we've got our family, we will always be good." He says crushing me to him.

"I love you Dimitri, merry Christmas." I whisper to him.

He kisses me hard and then leans his forehead against mine, "Best Christmas present ever. I love you." He says.

 **A/N: Seed planted ;)**

 **So what do you think? Beside it being short it's pretty good yeah? Until next time! ✌**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Surprise, I'm back with one more chapter to the proposal!**

The proposal 14

I set out the dress I'm planning on wearing tomorrow, dresses are easier for me to get in and out of so it should work. Tomorrow is our baby shower, we weren't sure we wanted one because we hadn't found out the sex of the baby until recently when Dimitri talked me into it, I don't think most people would find something like that out nearing eight months but it made him extremely happy and told me he had a feeling she'd be a girl. Then my mom and Lissa talked me into a baby shower, Olena was okay with whatever I wanted to do, I love having her around.

I get into bed next to Dimitri who's been in bed for a while.

"About time." He says scooting closer to me.

"I feel fat, and I'm nervous." I tell Dimitri.

"Your not fat, your beautiful and perfect. Just go to sleep, Love. Everything will be great, you'll see." Dimitri says spooning me to him. I love when he does this, I feel warm and protected and loved.

I sigh, "I know, I'm probably just overreacting but I still feel fat."

His lips find my shoulder and he mummers against me. "You're extremely sexy, love. Do I need to prove it to you?" He asks as his hands travel low on me.

I giggle, "No, it's fine." I sigh. "Besides you know sex can make the baby come sooner."

"You're due any day now so what's the problem with that?" He asks.

"Just let her come on her own time." I tell him feeling my baby bump.

*)0(*

There's pink everywhere, I think my mom, Dimitri's mom and Lissa maybe went over board. Pink pink pink! I didn't get a say in anything and that means Dimitri wasn't invited, he's supposed to hang with the boys all day.

"Can I please have a piece of cake?" I ask my mom, Olena would have already given it to me.

My mom sighs, "Alright, Rose, it's you're shower." Before I could even say yay Olena had a large piece in front of me.

"There we go, for my girls." Olena kisses my cheek and pats my baby bump. I smile at her and my mom rolls her eyes.

My mom announces that it's time to open gifts. "Okay, someone help me up!" I'm used to Dimitri being here, trying to get up on my own may take a while. Olena and my mom both help pull me to my feet, oh this little girl makes things so much more complicated.

Lissa went over board, I've never seen so many outfits and onesies ever and she's even gotten some up to six months. "You can never have enough of them, honestly." Olena says with a smile.

Every thing we didn't have, baby bouncer, bassinet, bath tub and lots of dipars, we now have. I'm just glad most everything is in purple, I don't always like pink. Vicki comes and sits by me and hands me a little black box.

"What's this?" I ask, we just got done with presents. Opening it up I find three bracelets, one large, one medium, one small and on all three Belikov is engraved with our three birth stones embedded on each of them.

"One for Dimitri, you and baby." Viki says.

I hadn't realized I'd started tearing up but I had. "Thank you." I tell her and smile.

"I'm so not used to these pregnancy hormones and you crying." Vicki says.

"I'm sorry." I pull myself together, making everyone else laugh. "I need the bathroom."

Quickly my mom is at my side, Lissa on my other side to help me up but as I stand a strange feeling washes over me and suddenly there's the sound of something spilling on the floor. Everyone's quite as I look down.

"My... My water just broke." And que the panic. Out of everyone here the only ones who are coming right now is my mom, Olena, Vicki and Lissa. Lissa and mom climb in back with me.

"Where's my phone." I say and Lissa hands it over. "Owe..." First contraction, "I have to call Dimitri."

Putting the phone to my ear I wait but I don't have to wait long.

"Hello, Love. Having fun?" Dimitri answers, he sounds a bit drunk.

"Oh yeah, it's been great." I tell him.

"I wish you were here right now, I miss you." He says. There a lot of noise in the back around.

I smile and then groan as another contraction happens, oh boy they're not that far apart. "Are you okay baby?" He asks concerned.

"Oh yeah, um but will you get my dad and meet us at the hospital, my water broke." I tell him, it's silent at first before I hear. "Abe!" I pull the phone from my ear laughing. "Are you serious?!" He asks me.

"Yeah, hurry, okay. The contractions are getting closer."

" I'll be right there, Rose... I love you. " he says making my heart flutter.

"I love you too, owe... Hurry Dimitri, I'll see you soon." I tell him before hanging up.

*)0(*

Dimitri comes rushing into the room, I've already been given my drugs and here in a few I'll start to push.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asks me giving me a quick kiss.

I nod, "I'm okay, I'm just ready to meet her already." I tell him.

"Alright Rose, it's time." Dr. O says. "Dimitri hold one leg, Mrs. Mazur, hold the other, Rose won't have any control of her legs and she'll need your help."

Two and a half hours later the small cries of something beautiful fills the room and I hear a few small gasps.

"She's beautiful." Dimitri says looking down at her.

All I can hear is grunting and whining until finally they hold her up to me. I know most parents think their child is the cutest, most beautiful but honestly she's the prettiest baby I'd ever laid eyes on.

"We're going to get cleaned up, she'll be right over here." A nurse says taking her after Dimitri cuts the cord. As they clean up our daughter they're cleaning me up as well. An hour later I'm learning how to breast feed.

*)0(*

"What did you name her?" Olena asks as she walks in. We'd been still trying to figure it out but I think we have it now.

"Kiana Ray Belikov." I tell them as Dimitri hands her over.

"Ah! Kiki!" Vicki says way to annoying.

Dimitri looks at me wide eyed. "Is it to late to change it?"

"Yes, Vicki don't call her that." Olena says smiling down at Kiana. Guest after guest come by, Masen, Eddie and Mia, Christian and Lissa, Dimitri's sisters and grandma Yeva who actually smiled at me, of course my mom and dad. Things were going great until I told Dimitri he couldn't touch my boobs, he whined.

She's absolutely beautiful though with straight dark brown hair and these big chocolate MnM eyes that are framed in beautiful thick dark lashes, round puffy cheeks and the most perfect pink lips I'd ever seen, and when she's not sleeping she curious about what's going on around her. She's absolutely prefect.

*)0(*

2 months later.

I don't know how I got so lucky, Dimitri is an amazing father, and husband and our daughter is awesome. She never cries, she only fuses when hungry or needs a change, noise doesn't bug her, thank God and she sleeps like Dimitri, hard. Lissa's present from the baby shower was much needed, Kiana really did start to grow fast even though to me she's tiny.

I just got out of the shower and brushed my hair when Dimitri walks into the bathroom.

"Baby monitor is in the room, Kiana is down and out and now you're all mine." He says grabbing me by the towel. I smile at him and wrap my arms up over his shoulders. He pulls the towel from around me before letting it drop to the floor.

"You're so sexy love, I really do want you forever." Dimitri says tracing the sides of my body up to my neck.

I shiver with pleasure, "Have me forever, Mr. Belikov." I tell him with a soft smile.

"Always, Mrs. Belikov." he whispers right before his lips touch mine. I push him back into the bedroom, he's losing clothes everywhere and by the time we hit the bed he's just as naked as I.

I want this, all of him, everyday forever. His hot lips meet mine, with one hand he presses my leg back making me spread wide for him and then he runs his fingers across my leg before touching the bare lips to my pussy making me shudder against him. He spreads my lips and runs a finger across my sensitive little bud before dipping right into me. He does this a few times, spreading my wetness around, he breaks the kiss and sucks his own fingers into his mouth, tasting me. I'm already a mess watching him, then he flicks his tongue across mine, giving me a taste of myself and he moans when I suck a little on his tongue.

I feel him move, the hot head to his cock pressing against me, I move my hips and he slides right into me making me gasp lowly, I'll never tire of sex from this man, he's it for me and I'd do anything for him.

The way he rocks his hips makes him grind into my clit making sex that much better, not all guys know how to do this. One leg stays wrapped around him, he holds the other down near my chest and pounds into me hard, so hard his hair had slipped from its tie and hangs around his gorgeous face. We kiss, I bite his bottom lip, he bites my neck and marks my skin and we kiss some more before finally I'm spasming around him, my pussy clenches just as the muscles in his back and neck tighten and his cock swells, spilling out his hot sticky cum deep inside of me as my pussy clenches every last drop from him. When he collapse down on me I hold him to me, his ear to my chest, he listens to my heart beat and my breathing slow as we both relax.

"Roza, you and our daughter are the best things to ever happen to me, I love you so much." He says.

"We couldn't have asked for a better man, I love you too, Dimitri, always." I tell him before his lips find mine again.

 **A/N: So this is the end of the proposal, what did you all think?**

 **I just want to say thanks to everyone who took the time to read, review, favorite and follow, it means so much to me! I had fun writing this story and reading your reviews, so thanks so much for everything!**

 **As for Stay with Me, I don't know if I'll finish it, I've got writers block so bad with that story it ain't even funny! But I've been thinking of writing another one of my favorite movies into a VA story so we shall see, I may be back!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Love you all xoxo- Tragically Beautiful 23**


End file.
